Meninos Malvados
by Fleur Papillon
Summary: Hinata gosta de Naruto, mas infelizmente Naruto não gosta dela. Agora três garotos estão lutando para chamar a atenção de Hinata. Veja eles lutarem por atenção (enquanto tentam matar Naruto). SasuHina, NejiHina, GaaraHina.
1. Admiradores

Obs: Naruto ou qualquer um de seus personagens não me pertencem e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos e bl�, blá blá...

Olá a todos Bom... eu li esta fic e achei-a bastante interessante, então resolvi colocá-la aqui. Título original: Bad Boys, de rei tsusanami.

Bom, sem mais enrolação, apresento a vocês a fic.

_obs: POV é a narrativa do personagem em 1ª pessoa_

**Meninos Malvados**

_Naruto POV_

'Hinata está em perigo... três homens perigosos estão atrás dela...' bem, isso é como eu interpretei o que estava acontecendo diante de meus olhos. Três caras estavam discutindo para ver quem iria cuidar das "feridas" da Hinata ou como eles chamavam isso. Era apenas um corte no braço (e nem era profundo!). Aquilo foi causado pela kunai do Kiba. Ok, então talvez aquilo não estivesse mesmo acontecendo, eles dizendo mais do que algumas sentenças é impossível! Sasuke e Gaara estavam apenas encostados em uma árvore encarando um ao outro e a Neji, quem estava cuidando do corte de Hinata. Seriamente, os três estavam agindo estranho ultimamente, ou mais, como toda vez que Hinata estava por perto. Eu olhei para Shino, que estava esperando pacientemente, o que era o oposto do que Kiba estava fazendo.

"Ei, Neji! Quanto tempo você ainda vai levar? Nós também precisamos treinar, saca?" Kiba finalmente gritou.

Neji virou-se para encarar Kiba brevemente "Por que não treina com Shino então?" ele disse e voltou a cuidar de Hinata, mesmo ela insistindo que estava tudo bem.

"Eu não treino com Hinata há muito tempo." Kiba replicou "...desde que vocês três estão sempre por perto..." ele murmurou para si mesmo.

"Neji-niisan, daijoubu." Hinata disse suavemente "Eu acho que Kiba está certo, nós precisamos treinar juntos."

Neji suspirou um "tudo bem" enquanto ele levantou-se e ajudou Hinata em seguida.

"Oi Sasuke, vamo treinar também, estou cansado de ficar sentado o dia todo!" Eu gritei pro meu companheiro de equipe.

Sasuke virou para me encarar e começou a me seguir.

"Finalmente!" Eu suspirei alto, levantando-me.

"Ne, Naruto-kun gomen ne por roubar seu parceiro." Hinata desculpou-se suavemente, como se sentisse minha impaciência.

E, como se possível, o olhar fixo de Sasuke em mim se intensificou. Eu também notei Gaara e Neji me olhando daquela maneira. Qual o problema deles?

**Casa principal da família Hyuuga**

Hiashi, pai de Hinata, olhou fixamente para Kurenai, professora de Hinata. Eles estavam comentando sobre os admiradores de Hinata.

"Eu notei o Uchicha Sasuke e o Gaara da Vila da Areia acompanhando Hinata em casa sempre que Neji não está por perto, e às vezes, quando Neji abre a porta, ele encara a pessoa que a acompanha seja quem for." Hiashi disse pensativo.

Kurenai assentiu em entendimento. "Eu também notei que os três estão sempre perto dela duranto os treinos, encarando 'kunais' uns aos outros."

"Você acha que eles podem estar interessados em minha filha?" Hiashi perguntou. "Porque eu acho que eles estão."

"Sim, eu também acho." Kurenai respondeu. 'Mas por que eles, de todas as pessoas?' ela pensou para si mesma. "Nesse caso, quem você escolheria se um deles pedisse a mão de sua filha em casamento?" Ela perguntou séria.

"Três jovens ótimos, três inacreditáveis homens fortes." Hiashi pensou alto. "... Mas também perigosos..." ele continuou. "Se eu escolhesse Neji, a linhagem sangüínea seria pura, e eu teria um bom líder para a família. Isso também se aplicaria a Uchicha Sasuke, ele não apenas é forte e inteligene, mas é o único restante do clã Uchicha além de seu irmão. Estou preocupado com o Gaara, ele é o mais perigoso dos três e ele é bastante forte... Diga-me Kurenai, quem você acha que é bom o bastante para a minha filha?" Hiashi perguntou.

"Não sou eu quem vai julgar esses três. Estou com medo se eles matarem um ao outro. Os três são competitivos, fortes e..." Kurenai pigarreou.

"E o quê?" Hiashi perguntou.

"... e perigosos." Kurenai disse olhando fixamente nos olhos de Hiashi.

Hiashi suspirou profundamente "verdade, verdade..."

**Algum lugar em Konoha**

_Sasuke POV_

Eu sentei no telhado de uma casa abandonada, olhando o horizonte enquanto o sol estava se pondo. Suspirei. Outro dia e ainda não havia chance de ganhar o coração de uma certa Hyuuga. Seriamente, o que Naruto tinha que ele mesmo não sabia, ele é uma pessoa boa, e pode protegê-la também e mesmo assim o cara nem a nota. Eu suspirei. Há coisas que eu nunca vou entender. Muitas vezes me perguntei por que ela escolhera Naruto ao invés de mim, mas é exatamente o que eu gosto nela, ela é diferente. Diferente daquelas outras garotas que me bajulam. Ao contrário delas, ela apenas sorri quando me vê. (N/A: Ok, ele está sendo convencido.) Quando elas vão entender que eu não estou interessado. Ri, quando eu vou entender que ELA NÃO ESTÁ INTERESSADA. Estou começando a agir como as minhas fãs, mas eu não vou desistir dela.

Suspirei enquanto olhava para o céu, aquelas nuvens macias e brancas me lembram os seus olhos, olhos que podem ver profundamente. Ainda me pergunto o porquê de ela nunca ter me notado, oh certo. Naruto. E a noite escura me lembra os seus cabelos, eles estão compridos agora (passando seus ombros) e ficou melhor do que o cabelo curto. E não vamos esquecer a sua pele macia e branca. Contudo, ela é como uma delicada boneca de porcelana, que nunca se dá por vencida. E é exatamente isso que eu gosto nela... Então eu me lembro dos meus rivais, é díficil competir com eles. Antes era só nos exames Chuunin, mas agora nós todos estamos disputando pelo coração de uma garota. Então, se eu tenho que lutar por ela, pode vir, estou preparado para qualquer coisa.

**Em outro lugar de Konoha**

_Gaara POV_

Eu estava caminhando pelas ruas de Konoha, olhando as tendas e me perguntando o que todas essas pessoas estão olhando. Nada estava me interessando então eu apenas me afastei das tendas. Minha mente vagou para uma certa garota, ela foi minha primeira amiga. Eu me lembro quando ela se aproximou pela primeira vez; era no dia dos namorados. Eu imaginei que ela devia estar se perguntando o que eu estava fazendo sozinho naquele dia. A princípio ela teve medo de mim, mas então me ofereceu uma única rosa vermelha. Eu fitei, era vermelha como sangue. Então ela disse "Eu... apenas imaginei que você parecia tão sozinho então pensei se talvez eu possa ser sua amiga." Eu a fitei, examinando-a cuidadosamente por um bom tempo. Eu aceitei a rosa e então ela sorriu, apenas com aquilo e tudo começou. Eu lembro que ela parou na Vila da Areia para me visitar depois que ela teve uma missão e aconteceu de ela passar pela nossa vila. Eu não sei o que é esse sentimento que eu tenho sempre que ela está por perto, tudo o que sei é um sentimento de contentamento.

Mas eu ainda tenho um problema que envolve um certo Uchicha, um Hyuuga e talvez uma certa pessoa loira que não parece saber o que está acontecendo à sua volta...

**Em algum lugar na floresta de Konoha**

_Neji POV_

Eu sentei no galho de uma árvore, apenas observando a natureza e a sua beleza. Apoiei-me na ávore e fechei os meus olhos, permitindo que meus pensamentos tomassem conta de mim. Eu senti o vento contra minha pele e a natureza nunca pareceu melhor para mim. Eu pude sentir um sorriso formar-se em meu rosto, inferno, eu nem mesmo sei porque estou sorrindo. E meus pensamentos vagaram a uma certa prima minha, ela deve estar inconsciente dos meus sentimentos, mas está tudo bem porque ela também está desatenta aos sentimentos de algumas pessoas. Isso é de alguma forma engraçado como ela parece nos entender, e ainda nunca perceber os nossos sentimentos por ela.

Eu não sei se ela pode me perdoar pelo que aconteceu antes, mas eu espero que sim. Mas de um certo modo eu sei que ela me perdoou, ela é uma das pessoas mais generosas que conheço. Ela já não tem mais medo de mim, e isso é uma garantia minha, ela já não teme mais o meu olhar como costumava. Ela melhorou com o passar dos anos e está em mais missões, se comparada a mim, mas talvez seja por causa de seu pai que quer torná-la mais forte. Ela sempre foi, e mesmo que ficasse, era por apenas um mês, então ela partia para outra missão que demorava semanas para concluir. Mas, sempre que tiver uma chance de ela não poder se defender sozinha, eu vou estar lá para protegê-la. Ri, muitos iriam querer protegê-la; tem os seus companheiros de time, meus dois rivais e talvez seu amado. Franzi o cenho ao pensar que, desde os exames Chuunin, aquele cara parece querer protegê-la de mim, como se o que aconteceu antes fosse se repetir.

Mas, mesmo se eu tiver muitas competições pelo coração dela, nada vai me deter de chegar até lá...

**Fim do capítulo 1**

**N/A:** Então, vocês gostaram? Odiaram? Comentem! (é como se eu estivesse chamando a atenção aqui...o.o') Bem, isso é tudo por enquanto, ja ne!


	2. A festa na mansão Hyuuga

obs: (eu amo essa parte) Se eu tivesse Naruto, faria o Neji aparecer mais!

Obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Capítulo 2 'A festa na mansão Hyuuga'

Casa principal da família Hyuuga

Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, você poderia me passar o martelo?" Hinata pediu.

"Deixe-me fazer isso." Eu ofereci e ela deu um passo para o lado, enquanto eu martelava o prego na parede. Meus dois rivais me encararam.

"Hinata, as preparações terminaram? Eu já estou com fome!" Uma certa raposa loira queixou-se.

"Gomen ne Naruto... Eu vou cozinhar algum ramen agora mesmo!" Hinata disse corando enquanto ela correu para a cozinha. Nós três encaramos Naruto.

"O quê! Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?" Ele perguntou enquanto olhava-se num espelho.

"Vai ter alguma coisa no seu rosto se você não parar de mandar na Hinata!" Eu o avisei...

"Eu não estou mandando na Hinata." Ele replicou enquanto ele deitou exausto no chão.

"Você não está ajudando em nada." Neji comentou. Naruto levantou-se e encarou Neji.

"Ah é? Eu fiz a maioria do trabalho aqui! Eu ajudei a provar os aperitivos! É a coisa mais difícil para se fazer!"(an, E sim, ele ainda estava com fome) Naruto se defendeu.

"Tanto faz, levante-se e ajude-nos com esta faixa!" Eu disse a ele.

"Eu não posso... Kakashi-sensei disse que se eu fizer alguma coisa pesada depois de comer eu posso ter apendicite." Naruto disse... Eu iniciei meu famoso olhar mortal ™.

"Como se você soubesse o que é apendicite." Gaara comentou enquanto o encarava.

"Certo... Certo... Eu vou ajudar vocês com aquela faixa... Shheeesshhh... Eu sei que vocês estão realmente desesperados pela minha ajuda. Mas se eu ficar doente de apendicite, vocês todos vão pagar as contas do hospital!" Ele disse enquanto se levantava.

BAKA!

Depois de pendurar a faixa todos nós nos sentamos. Bem, Neji, Naruto e eu sentamos; Gaara ainda estava de pé, encostado na parede. Eu não sabia que preparar uma festa fosse tão difícil. Mas, isso é tudo pela Hinata.

Flashback

Era mais um dia normal em que Neji acompanhava sua prima para os campos de treinamento.

"Arigatou Neji-niisan!" Ela disse enquanto se juntava aos seus companheiros de time para treinar. Eu estava escondido no alto de uma árvore para vigiar no caso de Kiba feri-la "acidentalmente" com a kunai de novo.

"Neji vai te vigiar de novo?" Eu ouvi Kiba perguntar a Hinata.

"Não, ele disse que Gai sensei falou que ele precisa praticar suas habilidades." Hinata respondeu.

"Graças, vamos começar antes que um deles chegue!" Kiba disse enquanto tirava Akamaru de sua camisa.

"Eles?" Hinata perguntou confusa.

"Você sabe, o Sr. Popular, Sr. Homem-Areia e o seu primo." Kiba respondeu nervoso.

Então eles começaram a lutar um contra o outro. Eles fizeram um acordo que, quem sobrasse de pé teria 3 dias de folga. Shino derrotou Kiba enquanto Hinata derrotou Akamaru e Shino... Então, fico feliz em dizer que a princesa Hinata venceu.

"Você está realmente melhorando, Hinata." Shino comentou.

"Foi apenas sorte... e além disso, eu precisava dessa folga!" Ela respondeu timidamente. "Oh, falando nisso..." Ela começou a pegar alguma coisa do bolso... Enquanto ela fazia isso, eu notei alguma coisa mover-se na grama atrás dela. Eu olhei de perto porque sentia que era perigo...

Uma cobra!

"Akamaru? O que há de errado?" Kiba perguntou ao seu cão que estava rosnando para Hinata. "Ne, Akamaru, é apenas a Hinata..."

A cobra estava para mordê-la...

"Hinata, cuidado!" Eu pulei da árvore que estava escondido e a empurrei para o lado, antes que a cobra mordesse sua pele delicada. Ela quase caiu de encontro com a terra dura, mas areia de algum lugar amorteceu sua queda.

"Sasuke!" Hinata disse em surpresa. Ela piscou por alguns segundos e então notou a areia em torno dela. "Gaara!"

Gaara pulou da árvore em que estava escondido.

"Vocês dois de novo?" Kiba disse mas eu não liguei.

"Tinha uma cobra que estava tentando te picar." Shino explicou para a confusa Hinata.

"Ohhh... Anou... Arigatou Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun." Ela reverenciou em gratidão. Eu estava admirado por um momento e então senti dor no meu braço direito...

"Você está sangrando se você não notou." Shino disse à mim.

"O quê! Deixe-me ver seu ferimento." Hinata aproximou-se preocupada e examinou a picada. "Não precisa se preocupar, não era venenosa." Ela retirou um pedaço de pano de sua roupa e começou a enfaixar meu braço. Nós estávamos intimamente perto e eu estava paralizado com a sua beleza... Eu senti Gaara encarar-me. Ha, deixe ele morrer de ciúme! Depois de cuidar do meu ferimento ela sorriu para mim. Ela pegou 4 envelopes do seu bolso e os distribuiu para nós.

"Aniversário?" Shino perguntou.

"O aniversário do meu pai é depois de amanhã. Estou planejando uma festa para ele, então convidei todos vocês para irem. Isso é, se não estiverem ocupados nem nada." Hinata disse meigamente.

"Animais de estimação são permitidos?" Kiba perguntou.

"Claro! Pode levar akamaru com você." Hinata sorriu.

Depois do treinamento dela nós, Gaara e eu, decidimos ajudar Hinata a comprar as coisas necessárias para a celebração. Fomos à lojas diferentes. Nós dois ficamos encarando um ao outro pelas costas dela, enquanto ela estava ocupada escolhendo os materiais certos...

"Naruto!" Ela disse. Desviei meu olhar do Gaara para Naruto.

"Oi Hinata!" Naruto cumprimentou.

Hinata pegou outro convite de seu bolso e timidamente entregou-o à Naruto.

"É o aniversário do meu pai depois de amanhã. Espero que você possa ir." Ela disse timidamente. Encareio-o com fúria... Com a raposa loira l� a festa com certeza iria ser um desastre.

"Vai ter ramen?" Naruto perguntou ansioso.

"Claro! Eu vou cozinhar." Ela respondeu corando.

"Nesse caso, eu quero ajudar com as preparações!" Ele disse animado. "Eu quero ser o provador!"

"Se estiver tudo bem pra você... Claro. Eu vou começar as preparações às dez a.m. depois que otousama sair. Neji-niisan e eu estaremos esperando por você..." Ela sorriu para Naruto...

"Eu vou ajudar também." Ouvi Gaara dizer. Hinata olhou-o chocada.

"Eu também... Vou ajudar." Eu disse...

Fim do flash back

Naruto

"Aqui está" Hinata veio da cozinha carregando uma bandeja com 5 tigelas de ramen. Aplaudi quando ela me deu uma tigela.

"Yay, ramen!" Animei-me enquanto comia. Os três caras me encararam com malícia. Tem veneno misturado neste ramen? Oh bem, pelo menos vou morrer comendo ramen!

"O... ramen... está ótimo." Ouvi Gaara dizer. Oh, ele fala!

"Obrigada!" Hinata sorriu docemente. Depois de comermos e conversarmos nós continuamos os preparativos para a festa. É estranho se eu falar. Os três caras sérios aqui estavam correndo em volta de Hinata para ajudá-la a carregar a mesa. Ah, Hinata pode fazer isso sozinha!

"Cuidado!" Eu gritei para Hinata que acidentalmente tropeçou no pé de Neji. Hinata estava para cair e ferir-se gravemente mas, graças a mim, Naruto, quem um dia irá se tornar o grande Hokage, que a segurou. Os outros três gelaram.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Ela disse e estava realmente vermelha.

"Você está doente ou alguma coisa? Sua cara tá vermelha." Eu disse. Hinata voltou a equilibrar-se e olhou sinceramente para mim.

"Estou bem! Vamos terminar logo. Os convidados podem chegar a qualquer minuto agora!" Ela disse enquanto continuava a trabalhar.

Eu olhei para os três que ainda estavam me encarando.

"O quê! Oh entendi! Vocês querem o meu autógrafo! Bem, o que posso fazer? Eu sou popular... hahaha." Eu peguei uma caneta e estava para assinar num pedaço de papel...

"BAKA!" Todos eles disseram em uníssono e me deram um soco na cara... Meu belo rosto está arruinado!

Gaara

Todo mundo chegou carregando presentes para o pai de Hinata.

"Gaara, eu não sabia que você gostava de ir à festas." Meu sensei disse assim que me viu. Eu apenas o fitei como resposta. A sala estava começando a ficar cheia então eu decidi sair.

"Gaara-kun!" A voz angelical prendeu minha atenção. "A festa está chata para você? Desculpe-me!" Hinata desculpou-se a mim.

"Eu não gosto de lugares lotados." Eu respondi brevemente.

"Então é isso... Eu convidei muitas pessoas, mas a maioria delas são amigos do otousama... Já sei! Depois de cumprimentar otousama, eu vou acompanhá-lo! Estou certa de que ele vai entender." Ela disse.

"Faça o que quiser." Eu disse. Ela olhou para mim então sorriu.

"Ótimo!" Ela disse enquanto voltava para casa. Uns 10 minutos depois eu ouvi todo mundo falando "feliz aniversário" juntos...

"Eu sei que você está aí... pare de se esconder ou então..." Eu disse enquanto olhava uma pedra enorme... A figura de Sasuke surgiu por trás da pedra.

"Não entenda errado... Eu não estava seguindo você." Ele esclareceu.

Passaram cinco minutos de troca de olhares entre nós, e duraria mais tempo, mas Hinata saiu da casa carregando uma bandeja com bolo.

"Anou? Sasuke por que você está aqui fora?" Ela perguntou. Sua dúvida foi respondida quando ouvimos o Fã Clube do Sasuke gritando seu nome. "Você realmente tem muitas fãs." Ela comentou. Ela olhou para a bandeja que estava carregando...

"Está tudo bem, eu não gosto de bolos mesmo." Ele disse notando o bolo na bandeja de Hinata...

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai..." Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Certo... Gaara-kun, aqui está seu bolo, espero que goste!" Ela me entregou o prato e um garfo, e me observou enquanto eu provava... "Está bom?"

Eu assenti.

"Hinata?" Um cara mais velho saiu da casa de repente.

"Hai otousama?" Ela disse em alerta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora?" Ele perguntou à sua filha. Hinata coçou o cabelo enquanto respondia...

"Eu estava apenas acompanhando Gaara-kun e Sasuke-kun..." Ela respondeu dando uma risadinha.

"É isso então?" O homem olhou para mim e então para Sasuke...

"Então eu finalmente os conheci pessoalmente. Eu ouvi falar muito bem de vocês dois da minha filha. Obrigado por ficarem de olho nela. De qualquer modo eu sou o pai dela, Hiashi." Ele apresentou-se.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Hiashi." Sasuke disse.

"Oi, Sasuke! Aí está você! Algumas garotas estão procurando por você!" Naruto chegou... "O que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui fora?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"E você é...?" Hiashi olhou para Naruto.

"Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto... o próximo grande Hokage!" Ele disse com orgulho.

"Sem mencionar o número um em palhaçada." Sasuke comentou. Naruto encarou Sasuke.

"Entendo... Uzumaki Naruto... Bem, é melhor eu entrar! Prazer em conhecer os três!" O homem acenou enquanto entrava na casa.

O silêncio que eu esperava do lado de fora foi quebrado porque Naruto e Sasuke continuavam dizendo insultos um ao outro.

"Então... Gaara-kun, você quer mais bolo?" Hinata perguntou com um sorriso gentil... De repente eu não me importei com o barulho que aqueles dois estavam fazendo...

Depois da festa, na casa principal da família Hyuuga

Hiashi e Kurenai estavam tomando chá juntos.

"Acredito que você tenha visto Sasuke e Gaara..." Kurenai começou.

"Eu esperava que eles viessem..." Hiashi respondeu.

"Então, quem você escolheria?" Kurenai perguntou a ele.

"Parece que Hinata não ama nenhum deles. Ela parece gostar de outra pessoa." Hiashi explicou.

"Outra pessoa?" Kurenai disse surpresa.

"Eu vi minha filha corar quando um certo Uzumaki Naruto interrompeu meu encontro com Gaara e Sasuke." Hiashi disse.

"Então você escolheria Naruto?" Kurenai perguntou.

"Naruto não tem interesse na minha filha. Para ele, ela é apenas sua amiga... nada mais."

"Então o que você planeja fazer?"

"Vamos ficar de olho no Gaara, Sasuke e Neji... Estou certo que eles irão cuidar de Naruto..." Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Fim do capítulo 2

Quem ganhará o coração de Hinata?

Se Sasuke, o clã Hyuuga teria uma nova técnica de olho... O Byaringan! (imagine, um olho byakugan e o outro sharingan... assustador!)

Se Gaara vencesse, o clã Hyuuga teria seu primeiro herdeiro com cabelo vermelho flamejante!

Se Neji, bom, nada mudaria se ele ganhasse!

Se Naruto, esse poderia ser o fim do clã Hyuuga!

Espero que tenham gostado desde capítulo!

Por favor comentem! Obrigada pelos reviews, estou fazendo o máximo para manter o bom portugês (se encontrarem algum erro de regência me avisem por favor). Também resolvi colocar essa fic aqui porque é muito raro ver esses casais que eu amo (e algumas pessoas também, gostaria de dedicar essa fic a essas pessoas, principalmente.) por aqui (ainda mais na versão em português). Até o próximo capítulo, ja ne! o/


	3. Fãs raivosas e Neji faz a sua jogada

(N/A): Arigato pelos comments, eu gostei muito!

**Capítulo 3 - Neji faz a sua jogada**

**Neji POV**

Aqueles dois malditos! Eles tiraram vantagem da situação enquanto eu não estava por perto. Além disso eles não tiveram problemas com fã clubes, não que Gaara tenha um... Aquele Uchicha com certeza sabe como se esconder... Uma idéia surgiu de repente em minha mente e eu sorri forçado como se estivesse olhando o Sr. Popular. 'Prepare-se Uchicha Sasuke'.

"Hinata-sama." Eu chamei minha prima e ela virou-se para mim com aquele sorriso doce dela.

"Neji-niisan eu disse pra você para parar de me chamar assim." ela disse com um beicinho, oh ela fica linda quando fica desse jeito... Eu senti olhares de ódio em mim, e eu não ajudei senão sorrir por dentro.

"Eu vou parar de te chamar assim se você parar de me chamar de niisan." Eu repliquei, ela pareceu surpresa.

"De acordo, Neji-kun." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Ei, Hinata! Kurenai-sensei quer te ver!" Kiba gritou correndo até nós com Shino o seguindo atrás dele. Então ele ergueu uma sobrancelha quando nos viu.

Nós estávamos esperando aqueles dois chegarem, então eles poderão treinar. Eu levantei-me, mas Kiba olhou-me e disse "Kurenai-sensei disse que se você estiver por perto não precisa vigiar a Hinata."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e então olhei para Hinata, ela sorriu confiante e foi embora.

Assim que ela não estava num campo audível, Kiba disse. "Sério mesmo, vocês três nunca desistem..." Ele disse nos olhando."... e agora estou achando que vocês todos vão embora, já que Hinata já foi."

Eu olhei de relance para os meus dois rivais, enquanto eles assentiram e foram embora tão rápido quanto chegaram. Kiba voltou-se para mim e então perguntou "Você não vai?"

Eu assenti, talvez agora eu possa por meu plano em ação. Olhei na direção na qual Sasuke foi embora.

Eu estive procurando por ele por uma hora inteira agora. Onde ele pode estar? Talvez eu deva procurar nos telhados agora... Eu rapidamente pulei num telhado e sorri ao encontrar quem eu estava procurando. Ele parecia tão relaxado agora que eu tinha certeza que meu plano funcionaria sem ele esperar por isso. Eu pulei de volta ao chão e fui em direção à rua principal de Konoha, onde estou certo de que suas fãs estão o caçando.

Assim que eu cheguei lá eu rapidamente localizei Haruno Sakura que também me viu e correu em minha direção, essas garotas tem uma energia...

Eu agi como se não tivesse visto ela. "Hyuuga-san!" Ela gritou.

Eu virei para ela e perguntei "O quê?"

"Você viu o Sasuke?" ela perguntou ofegante.

"Por que está me perguntando isso?" Eu repliquei encarando-a.

"Porque vocês dois parecem andar sempre juntos ultimamente, com o Gaara-san, agora, você o viu?"

A garota com certeza é observadora, agora eu me pergunto o porquê de ela nunca achá-lo...

"Eu acho que o vi num telhado ao lado leste da vila." Eu respondi.

"Obrigada." Ela disse e correu para onde Sasuke estava. Então eu vi Ino perguntando-se para onde Sakura estava indo. Eu sorri por dentro, aí vem outra.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san aonde Sakura estava indo?" Ela perguntou.

"Ela estava indo aonde Uchicha-san estava." Eu respondi secamente.

"O QUÊ?" Então ela começou a correr para alcançar Sakura "NÃO SE ATREVA A TOCÁ-LO SAKURA!" Que garota barulhenta, isso é o que eu odeio em fã clubes, pelo menos Hinata não age como uma dessas garotas... Eu notei algumas outras mulheres correndo atrás de Ino, elas devem ter percebido sobre quem Ino estava gritando... Eu sorri, meu plano funcionou. Bem pensado Neji...

**Gaara POV**

Eu olhei todas aquelas mulheres correndo furiosas pela cidade, provavelmente Uchicha, elas nem me viram de onde eu estava. Que droga, eu estava planejando assustá-las...

"Gaara." Temari me chamou "Você está bem?" Ela também pareceu chocada com todas aquelas mulheres correndo por aí por um momento. Eu não respondi e apenas começei a andar.

Eu a ouvi suspirar. "Eu ia te falar que recebemos ordem para voltar na próxima semana." Ela disse suavemente.

Eu dei de ombros e a deixei sozinha. Voltar... droga, aqueles dois vão ter a chance deles com Hinata...

**Sasuke POV**

A multidão de mulheres cercando a casa (ele estava no telhado) me surpreendeu. Droga, como elas me acharam! Eu procurei frenéticamente por uma saída. Se eu pulasse para outro telhado elas iriam me achar e correr atrás de mim, e cara, elas correm rápido... Mas é a única escolha que eu tenho. Eu respirei fundo e pulei para outro telhado. Droga, elas me viram! Melhor correr rápido Uchicha Sasuke, ou então você pode estar morto.

Eu pulei de telhado em telhado o mais rápido que podia, e localizei a casa principal da família Hyuuga. Eu rezei para que o Sr. Hiashi tivesse piedade de mim e deixasse eu me esconder ali por um tempo. Eu pulei para o chão e corri até o portão, onde encontrei Hinata com Neji.

"Hinata, espere!" Eu gritei e ambos viraram-se para mim, então viram as fãs... Hinata me puxou para dentro do território deles. Obrigado, meu anjo!

Por sorte as fãs não me viram entrar... Neji me encarou então notei que, inconscientemente, abraçei Hinata, ela cheira a lavanda... Notei ela corando então me afastei rapidamente.

"Uchicha você quer realmente desencadear a ira das suas fãs na minha prima?" Neji perguntou nervoso.

"Neji-kun daijoubu." Hinata disse suavemente enquanto segurava o braço do Neji...

ELA ESTAVA SEGURANDO O BRAÇO DO NEJI! O QUE EU PERDI AQUI? Ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco... Então percebi que Hinata estava me fazendo uma pergunta...

"Sasuke-kun daijoubu?" Ela pergunta preocupada.

Eu assenti calado enquanto ela sorria. "Yokata..." Eu a ouvi suspirar. "Gostaria de se juntar a nós para um chá então?'

"Claro, pode ser." Eu respondi.

**10 minutos depois**

**Hiashi POV**

Hmmm... Neji raramente me visita a não ser quando ele quer me perguntar alguma coisa, fico imaginando o que poderia ser... E o herdeiro dos Uchicha está aqui, eu lembro claramente da minha filha falar alguma coisa sobre fãs nervosas... Eu notei ambos se encarando um ao outro. Ah! Minha filha está aqui com o chá...

"Hinata, gostaria de ajuda?" Neji perguntou. Hinata? Ah então eles estão se chamando pelo primeiro nome...

"Ah, iie Neji-kun, eu posso cuidar disso." Hinata respondeu enchendo quatro xícaras de chá e entregando-as a mim, Neji e Sasuke.

"Então, diga-me Neji, o que você gostaria de me perguntar? Você normalmente me pergunta alguma coisa sempre que me visita..."

Eu notei minha filha corando, me pergunto se tem alguma coisa a ver com ela...

Neji olhou diretamente para mim e me perguntou uma coisa que chocou tanto a mim quanto ao herdeiro dos Uchicha.

"Eu gostaria de pedir a sua permissão, porque eu gostaria de levar a sua filha para jantar."

Eu fiquei mudo, a príncipio, mas logo recuperei minha compostura. "Você já pediu à minha filha?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, eu pedi." Ele respondeu respeitosamente. Eu notei Sasuke o encarando.

"Então não tem problema, posso saber quando você vai levá-la para jantar?" Eu perguntei.

"Pode ser esta noite?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro, por que não?" Eu respondi. E notei que o olhar fixo em Neji ficou ainda mais intenso. Minha filha é tão importante assim para eles, porque ela não notou que os dois estavam brigando silenciosamente por ela...

**7:00 p.m., Território Hyuuga (casa principal)**

**Hinata POV**

Eu me pergunto o porquê de Neji-ni—Digo, Neji-kun ter me convidado para jantar... Eu suspirei, aqueles três têm agido estranho ultimamente. Eles têm estado por perto o tempo todo; Eu não me importo de reconhecê-los, por que senão eles começam a encarar um ao outro de novo...

"Hinata, Neji está aqui!" Hanabi me chamou.

Eu respirei fundo, e me olhei no espelho uma última vez. Estava vestindo um vestido azul escuro de um ombro só, que caia até o meu joelho. Eu amarrei meu cabelo num meio rabo de cavalo com um laço. Eu não pus muita maquiagem, apenas um delineador, um gloss e já estou pronta para ir. Simples porém elegante.

Eu sai do meu quarto e andei até a sala de estar onde Neji estava esperando; Espero que ele goste disto...

**Neji POV**

Eu estava uma pilha de nervos! Minha mente continuava pensando sobre "e se". Eu parecia calmo e sereno por fora, mas por dentro estava um caos. E se ela não gostar do lugar? E se Sasuke aparecer e arruinar tudo? (Gaara realmente não sabia) E se eu acabar a insultando ao invés de cumprimentá-la? E se eu começar a falar as coisas erradas? E se, e se, e se... Eu escutei a porta se abrir, olhei admirado e parei de me preocupar com tudo. E lá estava ela, refinada e com um rubor no rosto. Ela não passou muita maquiagem, ao contrário das outras garotas que querem chamar a minha atenção.

Eu levantei e andei até onde ela estava. "Konbawa Hinata-chan, permita-me dizer que você está absolutamente agradável esta noite." Agora era um entendimento!

Ela sorriu timidamente e disse "Você também não está nada mal."

Eu sorri. Estava vestindo uma polo de manga comprida (sem uma camisa por baixo) e jeans. Nós não estávamos indo a nenhum lugar formal mesmo.

Eu ofereci meu braço a ela. "Vamos." Ela assentiu e o aceitou.

**Restaurante**

**Hinata POV**

Nós chegamos logo ao restaurante depois que saímos. O garçom indicou-nos para os fundos, então não seríamos perturbados, longe de olhares invejosos do fã clube do Neji. É bastante engraçado e ao mesmo tempo assustador, o fã clube do Neji e do Sasuke, quero dizer.

Neji está realmente um doce esta noite, eu me pergunto por quê. Tudo está indo muito bem, Neji também está relaxado...

(N/A: hehehe... desculpe, eu não sou muito boa com encontros então eu não irei elaborar isso.)

**Neji POV**

Tudo correu bem essa noite, eu estava preocupado por nada. Estou acompanhando Hinata até sua casa agora; ela está olhando o céu. Eu respirei ofegante, ela parecia... Eu nem mesmo sei como descrevê-la.

"Está uma noite escura..." Eu a ouvi murmurar "...como se fosse chover..."

Eu desviei o olhar dela e olhei para o céu. No minuto que eu olhei para o céu, a primeira gota de chuva caiu em mim. Droga! Começou a chuviscar. Eu agarrei a mão de Hinata e nós dois começamos a correr; estava começando a chover mais forte agora. E nós não conseguimos encontrar um abrigo nesta parte da vila. Ambos ficamos ensopados até os ossos, eu vi o território Hyuuga e começamos a correr mais rápido. Ambos paramos no portão e Hinata estava para entrar quando eu a puxei de volta, ela me fitou com olhos consusos.

"Eu não vou entrar." Eu disse a ela.

Ela piscou e assentiu, vendo que não tinha necessidade defazer perguntas. "Oyasuminasai Neji-kun." Ela disse suavemente.

Mas ainda tem uma coisa que preciso fazer... "Hinata, espere!" Ela virou-se para mim de novo. Eu me aproximei dela; meu rosto estava à uma pequena distância do dela. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração quente fazer cócegas em meu rosto. Lentamente fechei o espaço entre nós. Ela tinha um gosto doce, como chocolate, e eu podia sentir o choque emanando dela. E a coisa mais inesperada aconteceu, ela correspondeu...

Eu parei o beijo, por ar. "Oyasuminasai Hinata." Susurrei para ela. Ela acenou com a cabeça e correu para dentro. Eu pude sentir um sorriso formar-se em meu roso, toquei meus lábios, ainda podia sentir os lábios dela contra os meus.

Eu virei-me para ir ao meu apartamento, mas raivosos olhos ônix me encaravam. Uchicha Sasuke...

**Fim do capítulo 3**

**(N/A): **Mwahahaha! Neji seu mal! Espero que todos os amantes de Neji tenham gostado disso, mesmo sabendo que a maioria de vocês gostam mais do Sasuke ou do Gaara... Bem, vocês terão que esperar pelo encontro dos dois.(e eu também n.ñ') Mas não se esqueçam de comentar! Até o próximo capítulo, Sayonara!


	4. Como se livrar do Naruto

An. Obrigada pelos comentários! De qualquer forma, depois de vocês lerem este capítulo, por favor, não me matem! Aqui vocês irão saber como Hinata responderá ao que aconteceu no capítulo anterior...

Bem, a pedido de uma leitora colocarei aqui um mini glossário japonês com as palavras mais importantes:

I. Hai - Sim

II. Iie - Não

III. Ne - 'Ei', ou 'Certo?'

IV. Gomenasai/ Gomen - Desculpe

VI. Ja ne/ Ja mata/ Ja - Até mais

VII. Arigato - Obrigado

VIII. Baka - Estúpido, idiota, etc.

IX. Daijoubu - Tudo bem

X. Oniisan/ Niisan - Irmão

XI. Konbawa - Boa noite (cumprimento dado quando se encontra uma pessoa)

XII. Oyasuminasai - Boa noite (cumprimento dado geralmente antes de ir dormir, ou quando se vai embora)

XIII. Aishiteru – Eu te amo

IXX. Anata – Você

Capítulo 4 Como se livrar do Naruto

**Sasuke**

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Neji perguntou rispidamente. Eu o encarei ainda mais.

"Você não tem chance de ganhar de mim. É melhor você desistirpelo seu próprio bem." Eu o ameacei. Ele riu alto.

"Não tenho chance em ganhar? Bom, Uchicha Sasuke, essa deveria ser a minha frase... É melhor você desistir." Ele disse enquanto continuava a andar.

"Então você acha que a beijando quer dizer que você ganhou o coração dela". Eu disse. Ele automaticamente parou de andar e olhou para mim.

"Sim. Isso é o que um beijo significa." Ele respondeu ligeiramente inseguro. Eu abri um largo sorriso para ele.

"De acordo com a sua tradição, beijar a sua prima significa desejar felicidade e paz." Eu disse como um mero fato.

"E você sabe disso por quê? Não me entenda mal Uchicha... Hinata sabe perfeitamente o que aquele beijo significa. E, além disso, é um erro você saber mais do meu clã do que eu." Ele disse enquanto ia embora. Eu observei sua silhueta desaparecer.

No dia seguinte, eu esperei minha princesa chegar ao seu campo de treinamento.

"Eu me pergunto o porquê da Kurenai-sensei nos pedir pra vir até aqui tão cedo." Kiba queixou-se.

"Você tem alguma idéia, Hinata?" Eu ouvi Shino perguntar à minha princesa.

"Iie..." Ela respondeu docemente.

Eles me viram esperando embaixo da árvore.

"Eu sabia que ele ia estar aqui! Ne Shino, você me deve 100 yen!" Kiba disse a Shino.

"Eu não te devo nada, baka!" Shino replicou...

"Bom dia, Hinata... Como foi o seu jantar com o Neji na noite passada?" Eu perguntei tendo um tique ao dizer o nome do Neji.

"Foi ótimo, embora tivesse chovido... Mas o mais importante foi o Neji ter me desejado felicidade e paz eterna." Ela respondeu. Há! Neji, queria que tivesse escutado isso!

"Vamos, nós tínhamos um acordo! Cumpra a sua palavra!" Kiba disse a Shino.

"Eu. Não. Te. Devo. Nada." Shino respondeu severamente, com uma certa irritação no olhar.

"Sim, você deve e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso!" Kiba respondeu. Assim que terminou sua sentença, Shino mandou seus insetos atacarem Kiba.

"Ei, parem vocês dois!" A sensei de Hinata chegou, atrás dela estava o Kakashi-sensei, Naruto e Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Kurenai me pediu ontempara quevocês três e o grupo dela pudessem fazer uma pequena competição." Ele explicou. Meu coração parou... Eu teria que machucar a minha princesa!

"É paravocês todos encontrarem suas outras fraquezas... Agora, Kakashi por favor peça aos seus alunos para pegarem um pedaço de papel aqui." Kurenai disse enquanto jogou um saco para o nosso sensei. Naruto foi o primeiro a escolher, depois Sakura e depois eu.

"Agora abram. O nome que estiver escrito será o seu inimigo." Kakashi disse. Eu olhei para o papel dobrado, com medo de abri-lo.

E se tivesse o nome da Hinata?

Eu a machucaria?

Eu teria coragem de derrotá-la?

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun... Por que você está olhando para o papel?" Sakura me perguntou confusa. Eu a ignorei e comecei a desdobrar o papel... Kiba!

"Agora, meus alunos peguem um pedaço de papel." Kurenai comandou. Os três o fizeram sem reclamar. "Então, quem pegou o número 1? Ah, Shino você vai ser o primeiro a lutar e seu oponente vai ser?" Kurenai olhou para Kakashi.

"Quem pegou o nome do Shino vai lutar agora." Kakashi disse enquanto ele começou a abrir o seu icha icha paradise.

Sakura vs. Shino, eu assisti com desgosto como Sakura tratou o seu inimigo.

"Ahhhhh! Eu odeio insetos! Eu odeio insetos! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ela disse enquanto corria de um enxame de insetos.

Enquanto Sakura estava fazendo um alvoroço eu estava pensando... Naruto pegou o nome da Hinata. Isso é ruim! Hinata não pode lutar contra ele...

**Na árvore do campo de treinamento**

**Neji**

Por sorte eu cheguei a tempo. Eu presumi que os sensei deles concordaram em deixá-los competir umcontra o outro. Sakura vs Shino... Kiba vs. Sasuke e Hinata vs. Naruto. Parece que este é o último combate.

"Pensando bem, essa é a primeira vez que nós lutamos juntos..." Naruto disse à minha Hinata antes da luta deles começar.

"Hai... Por favor pegue leve comigo..." Hinata disse corando violentamente. Sobre o beijo da noite passada... Sasuke estava certo. Foi apenas um desejo de paz e felicidade. DROGA!

Mestre Kakashi deu o sinal para a batalha começar. Naruto continuou atacando e evitando os ataques de Hinata. Eu juro que se ele machucá-la...

"Tempo!" Naruto disse de repente. Hinata ficou surpresa com essa atitude.

"Qual o problema Naruto-kun?" Ela perguntou a ele.

"Você não está lutando seriamente!" Ele apontou para ela, pegando-a de surpresa. "Qual o problema?"

"Anou... Anou... Gomen nasai! Eu prometo que agora eu irei lutar seriamente." Ela disse enquanto se reverenciava como desculpa. Naruto sorriu e a luta deles continuou. E foi por horas. E, infelizmente, Naruto estava vencendo. Mas eu estou satisfeito porque não havia feridas no corpo da minha princesa... Bem, não até... Naruto atirar uma kunai que poderia cicatrizar o rosto gentil dela. Eu rapidamente pulei da árvore e puxei Hinata para fora do caminho da kunai... Abraçando o corpo dela...

"Então, o que vocês, caras, estão fazendo aqui?" Naruto perguntou. Eu olhei em volta e vi duas kunais no chão... Sasuke deve ter atirado então sua kunai atingiria a do Naruto antes de atingir Hinata. Então, Gaara estava onde Hinata estava antes... Uma parede de areia foi erguida para proteger Hinata da kunai também...

E nós três encaramos Naruto, querendo matá-lo...

"Anou, Eu estou bem." Hinata disse enquanto eu a soltava.

"Você poderia ter se machucado!" Eu disse a ela.

"Gomen ne... Eu vou ser mais cuidadosa da próxima vez... Gomen Naruto." Ela se reverenciou em desculpas de novo para ele.

"Não precisa se desculpar a ele... Ele quase a matou." Eu ouvi Sasuke dizer.

"Matá-la? Olá! Ela é minha amiga! Para a sua informação, Uchicha Sasuke, eu não mato meus amigos... E além disso, eu prometi à Hinata que a protegeria à qualquer custo!" Naruto retorquiu. Eu o encarei um pouco mais e então olhei para Hinata que estava corando muito agora... Ótimo, eu esqueci, ela ainda tinha sentimentos por ele...

**Depois da luta, ruas de Konoha**

**Gaara**

"Eu sabia! Você é o culpado que comeu meu dimsum!"(N/A: espécie de comida chinesa) Minha irmã gritou para o meu irmão.

"Não... Eu não como dimsum, lembra! Meu irmão respondeu.

"Bem, não poderia ter sido Gaara! Diga-me a verdade, você comeu o meu dimsum!" Temari disse.

Eu permaneci em silêncio. Pensando sobre uma certa raposa loira baka... Hinata gosta dele... Mas ele não gosta dela.

Como fazer ela parar de gostar do Naruto?

Minhas opções são...

1. Matá-lo.

2. Matá-lo.

3. Matá-lo.

Mas se eu fizesse isso Hinata poderia não falar comigo ou me odiar e iria ser um desastre...

_Ela não iria saber, de qualquer forma..._

Mas, meus dois rivais poderiam perceber... E quem mais nesta vila mataria Naruto?

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por RAMEN!" Eu ouvi a voz alta de Naruto. Eu parei por um segundo para confirmar que era ele mesmo que tinha dito aquilo. Sim, era...

Uma idéiasurgiu na minha mente...

Ele faria qualquer coisa por ramen, não faria?

"Ne, você comeu meu dimsum!" Temari interrompeu meus pensamentos...

"Eu comi o seu dimsum." Eu disse de repente. Meus dois parentes pararam e me encararam. Eu? Eu comecei a andar...

**Escondido de seu fã clube, em algum lugar de Konoha**

**Sasuke**

Olhar pra esquerda, então direita... Ninguém aqui... Obrigado Kami-sama!

Ontem alguém revelou meu esconderijo que também é conhecido como telhado. Suspiro... Eu esperava que elas me achassem de qualquer forma... Mas quem teria contado a elas? Eu já estava me escondendo por lá por um mês. Pois é...

Agora pensando sobre o meu problema... Naruto... Hinata gosta dele mas ele não gosta dela. Ela não merece o Naruto... Pensando bem... Hinata é a filha do **cabeça** do clã Hyuuga... Pense na desgraça que cairia sobre eles se Naruto se casasse com Hinata...

Hinata deve esquecer Naruto...

Mas como? Eu não posso apenas matá-lo, posso? Ele é meu companheiro de equipe. E mais, ele é famoso com o fato de ser o ninja mais hiper ativo da história!

Eu ergui a sobrancelha um pouco... Como Uchicha Sasuke? Como você faria Hinata se esquecer do Naruto?

"Eu vou comprar uma boneca para você se você não contar a mamãe o que realmente aconteceu com aquele vaso." A voz de um homem prendeu a minha atenção.

"Uma boneca novinha em folha! De acordo!" Veio a resposta de uma garota de, creio eu, uns 7 anos... Eu ouvi os seus passos desaparecendo...

É assim que você vai se livrar do Naruto!

Eu sorri com a idéia...

Perfeito!

**Apartamento do Neji**

**Neji**

O que Hinata vê nele afinal?

Provavelmente ela está intimidada pela estupidez dele...

"Como se livrar do Naruto?" Eu disse alto. Estou desesperado por idéias!

Cerca de uns trinta minutos depois e eu ainda não tinha pistas, deitei na minha cama e olhei para o teto... O rosto de Hinata de repente veio à mente... Seu sorriso doce como mel... Eu me imaginei acariciando o rosto dela de novo...

Hinata... Aishiteru...

Suspiro... Isso já é obssessão!

'Eu prometi à Hinata que a protegeria a qualquer custo!' Aquelas palavras ecoaram na minha mente de novo. Então de repente eu me lembrei de um evento onde Gai-sensei estava treinando Rock Lee...

_Eu estava dormindo pacificamente num galho de uma árvore numa manhã quente, mas fui acordado pela voz do Gai-sensei..._

"_Se você fizer cem flexões eu prometo ensiná-lo a minha técnica secreta." Ele disse ao meu companheiro de time, Rock Lee._

"_Agora mesmo mestre Gai!" Lee respondeu começando suas flexões... Irritado com o barulho deles, eu decidi ir procurar outra árvore para dormir..._

Bingo!

Eu me levantei da cama e comecei a escrever alguma coisa num pedaço de papel.

**Dia seguinte... Apartamento do Naruto 7 a.m.**

1º Dia

**Naruto**

'_Naruto-sama, seu servo Sasuke está aqui!' A voz de Sakura ecoou no meu palácio..._

'_Venha anata!' Eu respondi enquanto comia a última tigela de ramen... Eu sai do meu quarto e vi o Sasuke se reverenciando para mim._

'_Mestre Hokage... Como posso servi-lo?' Ele perguntou... Eu sorri por dentro..._

'_Hmn...Por favor, escolte minha esposa, Sakura, até a loja para mim... Parece que estou ocupado fazendo coisas que os Hokages fazem e você, **sendo o meu servo**, está livre esta manhã para amavelmente escoltá-la em meu nome.' Eu disse a ele. Sasuke assentiu._

'_Agora mesmo Naruto...' Ele disse... Eu ergui uma sobrancelha... 'Digo, agora mesmo Mestre Hokage.'_

_Eu voltei para o meu quarto e encontrei um suprimento de ramen..._

Tsuk!

Eu abri meus olhos... Uma kunai cravada no meu travesseiro veio ao meu campo de visão... Depois de ver isso eu olhei para o vidro da janela...

'Está quebrada...' Eu pensei e decidi dormir de novo...

Espere... Kunai... Janela... Vidro... Quebrado...

Quebrado?

AHHHH! Minha janela ! Eu corri e examinei o vidro quebrado!

Minha janela! Isso é apenas um apartamento! O que eu direi ao Kanrinrin-sama?

Espere! Eu direi que um pardal quebrou! É! Ele vai cair nessa!

Resolvido o problema... Eu decidi voltar a dormir até...

Kunai! Ahhh! Alguém quer me assassinar! Eu sou tão popular para ser morto? Eu puxei a kunai do meu travesseiro e vi um bilhete... Pensando que era uma ameaça de morte, eu abri lentamente.

**Uzumaki Naruto,**

**Aja friamente em frente a Hinata se você quer um suprimento de ramen grátis por uma semana. Se você não fizer o que eu digo, eu certamente irei matá-lo. De qualquer forma não conte a ninguém sobre este bilhete ou Hinata sofrerá por sua culpa.**

Agir friamente indefinidamente? Bem, isso não é problema, considerando o suprimento de ramen semanal... Oh puxa!

**Penumbra da loja de ramen**

**Sasuke**

Eu dei esta manhã, a carta a Naruto e eu devo dizer... Ele realmente é um estúpido, fazendo escândalo por aí porque eu quebrei a sua janela!

Hinata convidou nós três para comermos aqui na loja de ramen. Então eu tive o prazer de encarar aos outros dois que também estavam me encarando.

"Naruto!" Nós três olhamos para a raposa loira. Agora, vamos ver se você vai fazê-lo, Naruto...

Eu examinei as ações de Naruto... Ele se encurvou ao ouvir a voz de Hinata, teve uma série de espirros...

"Tem alguma coisa errada, Naruto?" Hinata perguntou preocupada...

Espirro...

"Hinata, oi! Esses dias andam frios, não? Grrr..." Ele tremeu. O quê?

"Você está com febre ou alguma coisa?" Hinata examinou a temperatura dele...

Espirro.

"Eu estou bem... Apenas está frio..." Ele respondeu...

Eu estou pasmo com a estupidez do Naruto!

"Aqui, pegue este remédio... Isso vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor." Hinata deu a ele um pote com ervas medicinais, corando... Eu fitei Naruto, esperando que ele pudesse derreter com isso... Irritado, levantei-me, bati na mesa com a mão e sai...

"Qual o problema dele?" Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de bater a porta com força.

**Apartamento do Naruto**

**Naruto**

Bom, o bilhete não dizia até quando... Então eu vou dizer à Hinata que estou curado... Whoohooo! Um suprimento semanal de Ramen! O gerente da loga já me entregou 21 tigelas de ramen e disse que alguém já pagou por elas...

Eu olhei para a nova e consertada janela. O kanrinrin me disse que se quebrasse de novo, iria ser o meu dinheiro! Suspiro...

2º Dia

'_Mestre Hokage, tem um animal gigante comendo todo o ramen de Konoha!" Alguém me disse... Eu apressei-me e sai do meu palácio._

"_Eu vou pegar o monstro sozinho! Me dêem as minhas coisas!' Eu comandei. Enquanto os guardas estavam correndo para pegar as minhas kunais, minha esposa Sakura se aproximou de mim"._

'_Anata, se eu não puder voltar vivo, me prometa que vai sair daqui...' Eu disse_

'_Eu não posso sair daqui sem você do meu lado... Naruto-sama, se você morrer eu iria preferir me suicidar...' Ela me respondeu. Eu fitei os seus lábios... Eu a abracei com firmeza e acariciei suavemente o seu rosto..._

_Lentamenteaproximando os lábios dela contra os meus..._

_Só mais um pouco..._

Boing!

Droga! Nós estávamos a dois centímetros de distância! Eu resmunguei enquanto encarava a coisa que destruiu o meu sonho.

Uma pedra! ÓTIMO! Eu olhei para a minha janela quebrada... Eu olhei numa feição de horror.

"MINHA JANELA!" Eu gritei. Eu encarei a pedra... "É TUDO SUA CULPA! DE ONDE VOCÊ VEIO AFINAL DE CONTAS?" Eu disse enquanto olhava para fora da janela quebrada... Ninguém... Eu olhei a pedra de novo e notei que tinha uma carta. Eu a abri...

Uma letra diferente?

**Naruto,**

**Deixe Hinata... Se você fizer o que eu digo, eu vou dar a você um suprimento mensal de ramen... Se você não o fizer eu vou ter prazer em torturá-lo. Não diga a ninguém sobre isto ou então... Você irá sofrer, especialmente Hinata.**

Um suprimento mensal de ramen! Droga, esse cara é melhor que o anterior! Eu vou fazer isso! Deixar Hinata é fácil como comer torta... É sábado e Hinata sempre vai à floresta procurar algumas ervas...

**Floresta**

**Gaara**

Uma famosa frase deveria ser revisada:

A estupidez matou a raposa.

Essa manhã eu dei a carta ao Naruto... E eu devo dizer, ou ele é realmente estúpido ou é apenas burro.

_Flashback daquela manhã_

"_Ei, Hinata, será que posso acompanhá-la até a floresta?" Naruto pergunta animado à Hinata, depois do treinamento dela. Hinata agindo timidamente em frente ao seu amado assentiu com a cabeça. Como sempre, mas infelizmente os outrosdois também se juntaram para acompanhá-la..._

_Enquanto a raposa e a Hinata estavam conversando na nossa frente, eu estava ocupado mantendo-me quieto enquanto meus dois rivais estavam encarando um ao outro de novo._

_Eu acho que Naruto prefere ser torturado..._

_Eu não ligo._

"_Ne, Hinata-chan... Eu vou deixar você agora..." Aquilo chamou a minha atenção..._

"_Por quê? Eu pensei que Kakashi-sensei queria que você pegasse algumas ervas..." Hinata perguntou surpresa._

"_Bem, anou... Eu esqueci de... uhm... Sensei quer que eu... compre pra ele um novo... uhm... Bom, olha a hora! Hinata é melhor eu deixar você agora! Ja ne!" Ele se despediu... Eu entendi o plano dele..._

_Meu significado de deixar: Nunca mais ver alguém de novo..._

_O significado de deixar para Naruto: Ir à qualquer lugar e deixar o seu companheiro para trás por um tempo..._

_Fim_

Algum dia, com certeza...

'A estupidez pode matar a raposa.'

**Apartamento do Naruto**

**Naruto**

Eu voltei carregando os materiais para consertar a minha janela... Da próxima vez espero que eles possam usar outra coisa pra me entregar essas malditas cartas!

Eu amaldiçoei o remetente! DROGA! Bem, pelo menos vou ter um suprimento mensal de ramen ! Eu amo a minha vida!

3º Dia

'_Naruto-sama, sua janela precisa ser consertada!' Meus subordinados me disseram._

'_Shessh! Eu sou o hokage e você espera que eu faça esse tipo de serviço? Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer.' Eu disse a eles e ordenei que o **meu servo** Sasuke trouxesse uma dúzia de tigelas de ramen._

'_Mas Mestre Hokage...' Eles tentaram me persuadir. Eu estava ocupado comendo ramen então eu não ouvi o resto da sentença._

'_Sasuke, conserte a minha janela então eles poderão me deixar em paz junto com o meu ramen.' Eu disse acariciando a tigela._

'_Por que eu deveria?' Ele respondeu. Eu olhei duvidoso para o meu servo. 'No caso de você não souber, oh grande EX-Hokage... Eu vou tomar o seu lugar porque você falhou em proteger a cidade do animal comedor de Ramen.'_

_Eu olhei boquiaberto para ele..._

'_Então, Naruto, você será meu escravo!'_

_NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

BANG!

Eu acordei... Tinha um livro pesado e liso em cima do meu rosto atraente.

Eu sugiro que a minha janela esteja quebrada de novo... Suspiro.

Eu preguiçosamente tirei a carta que estava dentro do livro... Infelizmente era um dicionário.

**Naruto,**

**Não mostre a sua cara na frente da Hinata por um suprimento anual de Ramen. Se você não o fizer eu juro que o mato. Não diga isso a ninguém ou Hinata irá morrer.**

Hum, um remetente diferente, sobre Hinata, suprimento de ramen grátis...

Oh puxa...

**Hinata**

Naruto têm agido estranho esses dias... Agora ele está andando ao meu lado com um saco de papel cobrindo a sua cabeça. Alguém o amaldiçoou com um cabelo azul.

"Você está realmente bem?" Eu perguntei de novo. O saco de papel assentiu.

"Não se preocupe... É só agora, amanhã eu vou voltar a ser loiro." Ele respondeu. Eu olhei para baixo... Ele está realmente agindo estranho. Olhei para as três pessoas atrás de mim que estavam encarando Naruto.

**Apartamento do Naruto à noite**

Eu estava curiosa sobre o comportamento dele então decidi visitá-lo.

Eu bati na porta...

"Konbawa Naruto-Kun! Desculpe incomodá-lo." Eu o cumprimentei enquanto ele abria a porta. Ele me fitou com uma expressão de surpresa...

"Hinata-chan! Legal da sua parte vir até aqui. Desculpe mas eu estou realmente ocupado consertando a minha janela." Ele disse enquanto coçou a cabeça.

"Eu posso ajudá-lo." Eu ofereci timidamente.

"Eu não posso fazer uma dama fina como você consertar a minha janela." Ele disse. Eu corei violentamente.

"Você está vermelha de novo! Você está doente ou alguma coisa? Alergia?" Ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça, mas ele checou a minha temperatura. Meu coração acelerou...

"Eu estou bem." Respondi. Ele olhou pra mim desconfiado.

_Diga a ele como você se sente!_

"Bem, eu tenho que ir consertar a minha maldita janela agora... Boa noite! Obrigado por me visitar!" Ele disse e começou a fechar a porta.

"Naruto-kun... Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa!" Eu disse de repente. Eu o choquei e a mim mesma. Eu preciso falar a ele. Eu não quero mais ser uma covarde...

"O que foi Hinata-chan? Sou todo ouvidos!" Ele respondeu abrindo lentamente a porta de novo.

"Naruto... Eu..." Eu gaguejei. Eu não me atrevi a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos..."Eu..." Eu disse nervosamente.

"Vamos, diga... Não precisa ficar..." Eu o cortei. Foi rude, mas...

"Eu te amo! Eu te amo! Eu te amo!" Eu disse a ele. Agora eu o olhei... O olhei diretamente nos olhos...

"Hinata-chan... anou..." Ele disse coçando a cabeça de novo... Eu sabia o que ele ia dizer...

Ele não gosta de mim do jeito que eu queria que gostasse...

"Não diga nada. Está tudo bem... Eu apenas quero que você reconheça como eu me sinto... Eu apenas quero aliviar o fardo no meu coração... Eu acho que não sou boa em manter segredos afinal!" Eu disse formando um sorriso... Meu primeiro sorriso falso...

"Mas nós ainda somos amigos, certo! Eu realmente sinto muito!" Ele disse gentilmente. Eu assenti... Depois daquilo eu me virei e me distanciei dele... Por sorte estava chovendo porque minhas lágrimas começaram a cair.

**Fim do capítulo 4**

Na. Então Neji não ganhou o coração da nossa heroína... Naruto está fora de circulação então... Não realmente, ainda preciso dele! Mwahahahah... Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Por favor comentem!


	5. Tortura 101

N/A: Obrigada por todos os comentários, espero que gostem deste capítulo!

Obs: Naruto não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá.

**Meninos Malvados**

Capítulo 5 – Tortura 101

_Neji POV_

Eu estava caminhando no saguão de entrada da casa principal da família Hyuuga e estava prestes a ir embora, já que Hinata não estava por perto. O que eu iria fazer lá se a única com quem me importo não estava por lá? No entanto Hiashi-sama me perguntou se eu gostaria de tomar chá com ele... Me pergunto se Sasuke planejou afastá-la enquanto eu não estava olhando, é melhor não, senão ele sofrerá a minha ira! Eu suspirei enquanto parava na porta da casa principal da família Hyuuga, olhei para a noite escura que esconde muitas coisas dos olhos humanos. Meus olhos captaram um borrão azul e branco que estava se movendo atrás de mim ou até onde eu estava. Um intruso? Pisquei para ter certeza de que eu não estava tendo alucinações apenas para encontrar uma pessoa ao meu lado, e afastei um cabelo azul marinho do meu rosto. Espere, AZUL MARINHO? HINATA?

Eu sentei-me puxando-a comigo e fitei o seu rosto. Seus olhos prateados estavam mesclados com lágrimas e suas bochechas pálidas estavam rosadas. Ela parecia incrivelmente linda, como um anjo caído...

Mas agora não é hora de se sentir admirado por sua beleza. Eu rapidamente me levantei eà Hinata, assim eu poderia levá-la para dentro e esquentá-la, estava de alguma forma frio esses dias e ela não estava vestindo um casaco. Eu a trouxe para a sala de estar, felizmente não tinha ninguém por perto. Eu a sentei no sofá, ajoelhando-me em frente a ela, e segurei suas mãos que estavam gélidas. Comecei a esfregá-las para providenciar algum calor enquanto olhava para ela. Ela estava olhando para o seu colo, obviamente evitando os meus olhos. Eu soltei as suas mãos, segurei o seu rosto e gentilmente a forcei a olhar para mim nos olhos.

"Neji... Eu..." Ela tentou explicar, lágrimas ameaçaram cair sobre o seu rosto.

Eu a silenciei com o meu dedo. "Shhh..."

Ela me pegou de surpresa quando ela atirou os seus braços em volta de mim e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente no meu ombro. Eu a acariciei compreensivamente até ela se acalmar. Ambos ficamos naquela posição até que ela parou de chorar.

Eu sentei no sofá puxando-a contra o meu peito enquanto eu acariciava os seus braços de maneira que pudesse acalmá-la.

"É o Naruto?" Eu perguntei suavemente. Ela não respondeu e eu soube que estava certo.

"Hinata... Eu quero que você saiba que é difícil pra mim vê-la chorar..." Eu disse a ela. "Ninguém gostaria de ver algum conhecido chorando." Especialmente se você ama muito aquela pessoa, eu mentalmente adicionei.

"Eu prometo que vou dar duro para proteger você de todos os tipos de dor, se isso prevenir você de chorar..." Eu disse. "Mesmo se eu tiver que sacrificar tudo..." Eu murmurei.

"Neji... Eu... Apenas quero agradecer pela sua preocupação..." Ela respondeu. "Eu odeio parecer tão fraca toda hora..." Ela continuou.

"Você não é fraca... Agora é melhor você se animar se você não quiser que eu pense que você realmente é e eu odiá-la de novo!"

Eu não posso odiá-la nunca, de qualquer forma...

"Eu apenas quero ser amada..." Eu a ouvi dizer vagamente.

"E você é amada..."

... Você apenas não é consciente disso...

**No dia seguinte; Campo de treinamento**

_Sasuke POV_

Eu fitei para a única garota que prende a minha atenção mesmo quando ela não faz nada. Bem, hoje ela definitivamente prendeu a minha atenção. Ela estava pálida e tinha uma expressão meio fechada em seu lindo rosto. Neji a escoltou até aqui esta manhã e relutantemente saiu porque Gai disse alguma coisa sobre o time deles desperdiçar tempo precioso juntos... Estranho... É bom pensar que o Kakashi-sensei é diferente. Eu não quero nem pensar o que aconteceria se nós tivéssemos algum tempo precioso juntos... De qualquer forma, Gaara não estava por perto hoje por algum motivo que não preciso saber. Kiba e Shino deixaram Hinata com seus pensamentos imediatamente depois de verem que eles não poderiam fazer nada para animá-la. Suspirei apoiando-me numa árvore, e me pergunto agora, se as pessoas mais próximas a ela não puderam animá-la, o que eu poderia fazer? Eu nem mesmo sei o que há de errado... Eu a olhei de novo; ela tinha uma expressão melancólica no seu rosto enquanto fitava o céu azul. Então eu notei alguma coisa estranha... Naruto não estava por perto para me incomodar.

E se...

Ela não teria falado... Teria?

Eu rapidamente pensei num jeito de animá-la. Ah! Já sei! Eu ouvi algumas pessoas falando sobre remédios para um coração partido, eu não estou certo de que isso vai funcionar de qualquer forma... Eu sai rapidamente para pegar aquele remédio...

Alguns minutos depois eu caminhei até ela lentamente, ela estava de olhos fechados, mas eu sabia que ela não estava dormindo. Eu brinquei com as mãos por trás das minhas costas e o que eu estava segurando. Respirei lentamente e parei para ajoelhar-me do seu lado...

"Hinata..." Eu sussurrei seu nome; ela abriu seus olhos lentamente e olhou para mim.

"Konitiwa Sasuke-kun." Ela sussurrou enquanto ela sentava, então pudemos ficar cara a cara. Nós estávamos tão perto, se eu me movesse um pouco mais... Não, eu não devia estar pensando assim.

"Aqui." Eu disse atirando minha mão na direção dela.

Ela fitou e depois olhou para mim, completamente confusa.

"Chocolate?" Ela perguntou.

Eu assenti. "Eu ouvi dizer que chocolates e doces podem emendar um coração partido." Eu respondi.

Ela estava chocada. "Como você...?"

"Estava escritona a sua cara e eu notei que Naruto não estava por perto." Eu respondi. "Agora, por que você não aceita este pequeno presente?" Eu disse enquanto colocava um chocolate em forma de estrela na mão dela.

Ela olhou e cautelosamente desembrulhou-o, colocando-o cuidadosamente na boca. Mastigou lentamente, degustando cuidadosamente. "É bom."

"Se você quiser eu posso levá-la até a nova cafeteria da qual todos estão falando..." Eu disse me levantando.

"Claro, por que não?" Ela respondeu. Eu dei a ela um pequeno sorriso e a ajudei a levantar-se.

"Arigato." Eu a ouvi sussurrar.

**Cafeteria**

Nós chegamos lá rapidamente, e claro, meu habitual problema estava lá. Acontece que um pequeno grupo composto por fãs minhas estavam num canto estranho da cafeteria. No momento que eu abri a porta para a Hinata, elas começaram a encará-la, com a inveja estampada na cara delas. Infelizmente a mesa que pegamos era no meio da cafeteria, sendo que era a única disponível. Uns caras me olharam num tom aprovador quando notaram que eu estava com a herdeira dos Hyuuga. Eu suspirei quando uma garçonete que se aproximou de nós também era ciumenta e parte do meu fã clube. Mas Hinata não pareceu se importar e apenas permaneceu calma enquanto a garçonete parou na nossa mesa.

Ela nos entregou os cardápios com um sorriso falso. "Olá, o que eu posso fazer por vocês?" Ela perguntou num tom de voz assustador.

Eu olhei de relance para ela e então olhei para Hinata. "Hinata o que você vai querer? Não se preocupe, eu vou pagar." Eu disse a ela.

E com aquilo, a garçonete saiu do sério e quebrou a caneta dela. "Gomen, eu vou pegar uma nova. Estou certa de que quando eu voltar vocês já terão escolhido alguma coisa." Ela disse e foi embora.

"Uma torta de morango está bom pra você?" Hinata perguntou quebrando meus pensamentos. Eu dei a ela um pequeno sorriso.

"Claro, por que não?" Um novo garçom se aproximou de nós se desculpando com um sorriso. "Gomen sobre a garçonete, agora o que vocês vão querer?" Ele perguntou.

"Duas tortas de morango e chá para nós dois." Eu respondi fazendo sinal para a minha companheira.

Ele deu um sorriso para a Hinata. "Isso é tudo?" Eu assenti e ele saiu.

Eu observei Hinata analizar seus arredores evitando os olhares enviados pelas mulheres. "Este lugar é bem confortável." Ela disse.

"Sim, ele é." Eu respondi, era uma coisa boa ela estar começando a descontrair um pouco.

O tempo pareceu passar rápido, nós terminamos as tortas, pagamos e saímos. Deixando as pessoas fofocando sobre a gente. O que vocês esperam delas de qualquer forma? Nós estávamos agora caminhando pela rua, lado a lado.

Eu parei bruscamente e gentilmente puxei o braço dela. Ela parou e fitou-me. "Hinata... Eu apenas quero dizer que se você ainda está triste por causa do Naruto, não fique. Você não perdeu nada que ele perdeu." Eu disse a ela.

Ela assentiu. "Obrigada por me levar pra sair Sasuke-kun."

O momento foi arruinado quando alguém gritou meu nome. "SASUKE!" Eu senti meu estômago afundar enquanto eu me virei para olhar na direção que o grito veio, apenas para achar Sakura correndo atrás de mim.

Oh puxa...

**Pôr-do-sol; Perto do lago**

_Gaara POV_

Ali estava ela apoiada numa árvore observando o pôr-do-sol, sem expressão ou o que for. Eu descobri o que aconteceu e estou certo de que ela se sente horrível. Como eu descobri, bom, vamos apenas dizer que o Naruto é muito burro...

**Flashback**

Eu estava sentado no Ichiraku pro almoço com os meus parentes quando Naruto chegou com uma expressão estranha no rosto, o que normalmente significa que ele está pensando... Espera... Ele já pensou?

"Ei, Gaara!" A raposa cumprimentou finalmente me notando. Eu não respondi e apenas cruzei meus braços. Ele se aproximou e sentou perto de mim, brincando com os dedos. Ele não tem noção do perigo.

"Anou... Gaara, eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta..."

"Hn."

"Veja, tem um amigo meu e tem uma garota que gosta dele. E ela disse a ele e bem, o meu amigo não sabe o que fazer, então... Uhh... O que ele deveria fazer?" Ele perguntou.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, o que ele pensa que está fazendo me perguntando tal coisa? Temari estava escutando-o e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando eu a impedi de fazê-lo.

"Se você está falando do Uchicha Sasuke, por que é preciso me perguntar quando ele sabe perfeitamente o que fazer." Eu respondi secamente.

Temari olhou para mim abobada. "Francamente Gaara, você é assim tão rude? Ele estava se referindo a ele mesmo!" Ela disse a mim.

"Mas me diga Naruto, que tipo de garota decente se apaixonaria por um cara como você?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Com licença? Se você não sabe, eu sou um ladrão de corações por toda a Konoha!" A raposa estúpida respondeu orgulhosa.

"É, certo..." Temari suspirou.

Os dois continuaram com seus argumentos sem sentido, esquecendo-se completamente sobre o tópico atual, enquanto eu estava pensando... Alguém apaixonada por Naruto e disse a ele... Mas só há uma única pessoa que gosta do Naruto e é a...

...Ela disse a ele...

Eu rapidamente fugi daqueles dois idiotas brigando para procurar a Hinata. Eu não olhei de volta quando eles me chamaram, apenas pensando sobre a única pessoaa qualeu mais me importo.

**Fim do flashback**

Eu caminhei até ela enquanto ela ainda olhava para o pôr-do-sol. Eu sei que ela estaria apreciando isso e sorrindo se estivesse de bom humor, mas agora ela não estava. Estou certo de que as pessoas que a cercam estão preocupadas. Eu estava agora bloqueando o sol da visão dela e ela me olhou surpresa.

"Gaara-kun?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Pare de ficar deprimida. Ele não te dá valor." Eu disse sinceramente.

Ela piscou. "Do que você..." Ela não terminou de falar porque eu a cortei.

"Eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e a raposa, e eu estou dizendo a você que ele não te dá valor." Eu disse a ela, virando-me para fitar o horizonte. "Há muitos outros caras poraí que tedariam mais valor." Como eu...

"Muita gente se importa com você e eu estou certo de que eles não estão gostando da idéia de você chorando por ele. Nós todos sabemos que você é muito mais forte do que isso, você não começou a chorar mesmo que as palavras mais duras fossem direcionadas a você. Não comece agora." Eu disse a ela. "Ele está perdido desde que não soube do seu valor." Eu continuei, virando-me para encará-la. Eu notei que algumas lágrimas estavam ameaçando cair sobre o seu rosto. "Eu vou embora daqui a dois dias e é melhor você ter certeza de que, quando eu for embora, nenhuma lágrima vai ser derramada sobre o seu rosto."

"Você está certo." Eu ouvi ela dizer. "Eu sou muito mais forte que isso..."

Eu assenti e ela sorriu para mim, um sorriso sincero. "Arigato Gaara-kun, suas palavras de alguma forma, fizeram eu me sentir bem melhor..." Ela disse docemente. "E Gaara-kun, quando você voltar eu prometo levar você à algum lugar... Como sinal de gratidão..." Ela continuou. "Se estiver tudo bem pra você?"

"Claro, por que não?" Eu respondi enquanto sorria por dentro.

**No dia seguinte**

"Naruto..." Eu chamei a raposa loira que atualmente estava enchendo a cara de ramen.

Ele virou pra mim. "Oh, ei Gaara!" Ele respondeu. "E aí?"

"Lembra sobre o que você me perguntou ontem, eu sei o que você deveria fazer. Mas nós precisamos conversar em um lugar reservado." Eu disse a ele, fazendo sinal para que me seguisse.

Ele assentiu e se levantou para me seguir. Eu estava indo a direção à floresta. Nós estávamos andando à uma distância considerável e logo chegamos à uma clareira isolada.

"Então o que você acha que eu devo fazer?" Ele perguntou.

_Você deveria apodrecer no inferno!_

Areia começou a aparecer em volta dos pés dele, prendendo-os efetivamente e impedindo-o de fazerqualquer movimento brusco. "Ei, Gaara! Qual o significado disso?" Ele gritou.

Eu voltei para encará-lo, assistindo a areia subir pelo seu corpo. "Eu vou matá-lo lentamente. Sufocando e espremendo a vida para fora do seu corpo..." Eu disse sadicamente. A areia já havia envolvido o seu corpo todo e eu senti um sorriso de satisfação formar-se em meu rosto. Eu estava para acabar com tudo, quando alguém gritou o meu nome.

_Sasuke POV_

Eu estava caminhando pela floresta procurando por Naruto desde que algumas pessoas disseram que o viram com o Gaara da Areia adentrando na floresta. Eu já estava nas partes afastadas da floresta e ainda não o havia encontrado. Então eu notei Gaara numa clareira e rapidamente andei até ele quando notei um monte de areia em frente à ele. Mas o Naruto não estava por perto...

"GAARA!" Eu gritei ao perceber que o meu companheiro poderia ser aquela areia.

Ele virou-se para mim e o seu sorriso lentamente mudou para uma cara fechada. "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Eu estava treinando com Naruto e estava testando a mim mesmo. Se as minhas habilidades ainda estão intactas e não estão enferrujadas." Ele explicou secamente.

Heh. Ele acha mesmo que eu vou comprar essa? Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo e esta não é a melhor maneira de terminar as coisas." Eu disse a ele.

"Tanto faz." Ele respondeu, então eu notei que o Naruto estava no chão, inconsciente. Gaara passou por mim e eu observei ele desaparecer lentamente por entre as árvores. Eu me aproximei da raposa caída e chequei a sua condição, percebendo que não era nada sério. Então eu sorri com um brilho maligno no olhar. "Eu quis dizer que não é a melhor maneira de terminar as coisas, eu não disse que não é certo terminar as coisas."

Naruto estava balançando a cabeça e gritando. Eu suspirei contente, agora era o jeito certo. Minhas fãs estavam dando atenção a ele, como ele sempre quis... Apenas não do jeito que ele gostaria que elas fizessem. Elas não estavam enchendo ele de beijos como ele sempre quis, mas com várias e incessantes armas perigosas e ele estava amarrado à árvore, para evitar que ele escapasse. Pobre, pobre Naruto... Tendo que encarar a ira das minhas fãs...

Agora, como isso aconteceu vocês perguntam, bem eu apenas disse às minhas fãs que eu acidentalmente beijei o Naruto... De novo. E bem, vocês sabem como elas ficam irritadas quando eu estou envolvido. Eu senti um sorriso formar no meu rosto enquanto eu colocava minhas mãos atrás da minha cabeça, apoiando-me contra a árvore. Fechei os meus olhos e apenas ouvi os horríveis e raivosos gritos.

_Derrotei aquele Gaara!_

"NÃO SE ATREVA A FAZER AQUILO DE NOVO!" Ino gritou. Eu abri um olho e notei algumas mulheres indo embora do lugar.

Ah, elas terminaram... Assim que todas saíram e eu tive certeza de que a barra estava limpa, eu pulei da árvore que eu estava escondido. Caminhei até o Naruto para checar como ele estava quando notei que ele estava inconsciente, de novo. Eu o desamarrei da árvore, quando senti alguém caminhar até onde eu estava. Eu rapidamente me virei para encontrar o Neji...

"Eu sabia que você era o cabeça daqui." Ele disse.

"E se eu fosse." Eu respondi secamente.

"Você realmente acha que a Hinata ficaria feliz? Eu acho que ela ficaria do lado mais preocupante." Ele disse.

Droga! Aquilo nunca me passou pela cabeça!

"Eu vou deixar esse baka com você, apenas certifique-se de que Hinata não o encontre." Eu disse ameaçadoramente.

"Como se eu quisesse a Hinata preocupada de qualquer forma." Eu o ouvi murmurar enquanto eu saí.

_Neji POV_

"POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO?" Naruto gritou. Pessoas estavam olhando para nós, imaginando o que havia de errado. Para eles parecia que éramos dois amigos curtindo um ramen numa noite bem fria, enquanto líamos. Atualmente nós não somos amigos e nunca vamos ser. A verdade é que eu amarrei as pernas do Naruto na cadeira, para evitar suspeitas, então eugrudei a cadeira no chão. Agora sobre a parte da leitura, eu dei a ele um dicionário que eu joguei nele outro dia, para ele ler. E agora eu estou comendo o ramen favorito dele, agora sim, isso é tortura. E se vocês estão se perguntando o porquê de ele apenas não pedir ajuda, é porque eu estou atirando kunais nele, debaixo da mesa, kunais que ele milagrosamente evitou.

"Agora eu sei o porquê de você amar ramen, Naruto... É porque é tãaaaao bom!" Eu disse a ele. Para ele parecia que eu estava aproveitando a sua comida favorita, enquanto ele tinha que sofrer. Eu o observei com o canto dos olhos e notei que ele ia tentar arremessar o dicionário em mim.

Eu virei para ele. "Não se atreva." Eu disse ameaçadoramente.

Ele rapidamente olhou de volta para o livro enquanto eu soprava o vapor que vinha do ramen. Ele continuou a olhar para mim com inveja, agora e depois, quando eu devorei um bom pedaço de ramen.

_Ha! Deixe ele morrer de inveja!_ Agora ele sabe como eu me sinto sempre que toda a atenção de Hinata é dirigida a ele. Eu mandei outra tigela de ramen quando notei Hinata vindo em nossa direção.

"Neji-kun!" Ela cumprimentou e então notou que eu estava com o Naruto. "... Naruto-kun..."

"Uhh... Então, o que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Ela pergunta sentando numa cadeira reserva na nossa mesa. Eu me voltei para Naruto, que estava dando a ela um olhar suplicante e então voltei-me para Hinata.

"Uhh... Nós dois estamos..." Eu tentei pensar em alguma coisa quando meus olhos avistaram o dicionário. Hinata estava esperando pacientemente pela minha resposta, com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto.

"Nós dois estamos tendo uma conversa intelectual." Eu finalmente disse.

Hinata pareceu chocada. "... Vocês dois... Conversa intelectual..." Ela tentou dizer enquanto olhava para o Naruto.

"Uhh... Ok... Então." Ela disse e se levantou. "Vejo vocês depois, eu tenho que ver o Shino por causa de alguma coisa." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Divirta-se!" Eu sorri enquanto observava ela correr até o território dos Aburame.

"Conversa intelectual?" Alguém perguntou. Eu me virei para encontrar o Sasuke e o Gaara, ambos com uma expressão nada convencida.

Estou achando que foi o Gaara quem fez a pergunta.

"É, por quê?" Eu perguntei. "Não tente brincar comigo Hyuuga, eu posso ver as kunais brilhando ali, daqui." Sasuke disse.

"O que posso dizer, sou mais criativo do que vocês dois juntos." Eu respondi tomando a sopa do meu ramen. Levantei-me e deixei os três para trás.

"HYUUGA NEJI ME DESAMARRA!" Naruto gritou, mas então eu acho que ele notou que eu não iria voltar.

"UCHICHA SASUKE, SOCORRO!"

"Baka! Você pode se desamarrar sozinho, porque se você não notou, só as suas pernas estão amarradas!"

Aquelas foram as últimas coisas que eu ouvi enquanto deixava a cena pra trás, com um sentimento de contentamento...

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado! E também da parte do Sasuke e da Hinata (será que pode ser considerado um encontro?) Estava pensando em fazer um doujinshi (acho que é assim que se escreve) dessa fic... É tipo um manga feito por fãs, claro, sem fins lucrativos.(Mais detalhes estão disponíveis no meu blog, que tá no meu profile ")Não se esqueçam de comentar, até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Feminismo, inimigos, FLAMES e Fã Clubes

**Capítulo 6- Feminismo, Inimigos, FLAMES, e Fã Clubes**

**Neji**

Passaram-se dois dias desde que Naruto e eu tivemos uma 'conversa intelectual'. Vingança é tão doce. Mestre Gai, Mestre Kakashi, Mestre Kurenai e seus alunos reuniram-se na Floresta de Konoha. Espero que sejam ótimas notícias... Eu não quero perder o meu tempo aqui, na presença de Naruto...

"Por que vocês precisam da gente nessa hora do dia?" Kiba perguntou irritado. Ele bocejou e encarou a sua sensei.

"Mestre Hokage quer que vocês vão a uma missão importante... e mortal." Mestre Kakashi disse. Interessante... mortal?

"Vocês deverão partir, procurar pelo paradeiro desta besta e matá-la." Mestre Kurenai mostrou a foto de um coelho bonitinho...

"VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR BRINCANDO!" Eu ouvi Shino reagir.

"Você quer que a gente mate um coelho bonitinho?" TenTen perguntou.

"Não se enganem pelo que ele parece... Este coelho é na verdade uma besta comedora de homens." Mestre Gai disse mas foi interrompido quando viu a mão de TenTen erguida para uma pergunta. "Sim, minha aluna?"

"Por que eu deveria me importar? Ele só come homens! Veja mestre Gai, há muitos homens neste mundo que abusam de sua autoridade nas mulheres. Huh, pra mim os homens deveriam ser apagados da nossa sociedade... Eles são uns delinqüentes juvenis idiotas famintos por poder!" TenTen disse.

O que se podia esperar de uma feminista? Quero dizer, seu ídolo é a atual Hokage, Tsunade, que é uma mulher... Silêncio envolveu a floresta. Sakura e Mestre Kurenai assentiram com a cabeça... Pelo menos minha prima não concordou.

"Mas TenTen, você também não está sendo injusta?" Hinata disse.

"Injusta? Bem, Hinata, apenas olhe para os nossos times... Dois caras e uma mulher. O que isso quer dizer? Eu digo a você, não é coincidência! É injustiça!" TenTen argumentou de volta.

"O que há de errado nisso? Você não está feliz porque muitos homens querem ser ninjas? Eles vão a missões mortais. Eles fazem o trabalho sujo. Eles seriam os primeiros a receber os machucados da guerra." Hinata respondeu...

Uhm... Agora estou confuso, de que lado Hinata está?

"Eu nunca pensei nisso..." TenTen respondeu em derrota... "Mas ainda..." Graças a Kami-Sama ela foi interrompida!

"Ok, estou certo de que Gai não quis ofender as mulheres da Terra... Não é Gai?" Mestre Kakashi disse, encarando o seu rival.

"Certo... O que eu quis dizer é que esse coelho é na verdade uma besta comedora de 'humanos'. Nós acreditamos que esse coelho tem dois donos... Agora porque nós conhecemos as suas capacidades... Vocês vão ser agrupados diferentemente." Mestre Gai finalmente disse.

"Ok, o grupo que irá perseguir o dono A vai ser: Naruto, Kiba e Lee." Mestre Kakashi disse.

"O que você quer dizer com NARUTO! Nós certamente iremos falhar nessa missão!" Kiba retorquiu. Enquanto Naruto e Kiba estavam brigando em um canto...

"O outro grupo que deverá perseguir o dono B vai ser: Sakura, TenTen e Shino." Mestre Gai disse...

Aquilo só pode significar que... Eu olhei para o Sasuke e o encarei.

"E os três restantes devem ir e matar o coelho." Mestre Kurenai disse... "Espero que todos vocês entendam que não haverá conflitos pessoais nos grupos aqui." Ela acrescentou referindo-se a nós.

"Vocês deverão começar amanhã porque hoje vocês irão apenas treinar e treinar..." Mestre Kakashi disse.

**Naruto**

_Sádicos... Simplesmente sádicos!_

Primeiro eles nos mandaram fazer 200 flexões (mesmo com dificuldade, Lee foi ótimo), então eles nos fizeram pegar 100 folhas caindo em 15 segundos, e aí nos fizeram pegar um leitão numa região de mil hectares, e a pior parte é... eles nos penduraram (por grupos) numa gaiola de madeira (a qual estava pendurada num penhasco!) e nos pediu para escapar.

Sádicos...

Felizmente eles nos deram uma pausa! Estou com fome! Eu estava pronto para ir à loja de ramen e terminar o meu suprimento mensal mas...

"Onde você pensa que está indo?" Mestre Kakashi me parou.

"À loja de ramen..." Eu respondi.

"Tsc Tsc... Uzumaki, você vai gastar dias nesta missão. Você deve aprender a comer na floresta." Mestre Kurenai disse.

"Você está me dizendo para comer frutas silvestres? Mas eu estou com fome! Eu não comi nada!" Eu reagi...

"Você é um ninja... improvise!" Eles responderam.

Eu andei resmungando até os meus companheiros de time temporários... Meu estômago está roncando!

"Eu não quero um companheiro de time que só pensa em comida!" Kiba disse... Minha boca estava prestes a contra-atacar, mas então... Eu vi Akamaru...

"Por que você está olhando para o meu Akamaru?" Kiba disse enquanto ele pegava o cachorro... Digo, Akamaru... "O que você está pensando?"

"AKAMARU COBERTO POR TEMPERO DE FRUTAS SILVESTRES!" Eu disse e persegui kiba, que estava segurando minha comida/o cachorro dele.

**Sasuke**

Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de ter que trabalhar junto com o Neji... Eu não vejo sentido!

"Sasuke-kun, veja o jogo que a TenTen me ensinou... Chama-se FLAMES e isso prevê se você e o seu amado vão ficar juntos ou não... Adivinhe o quê! Meu nome e o seu resultam em matrimônio! Não é ótimo? Casamento!" Sakura veio e mostrou-me a equação...

"Hmn." Eu respondi apenas. Sakura sorriu.

"Então, quando você vai pedir a minha mão?" Sakura perguntou.

"Por quê? Você quer que eu a corte fora?" Eu perguntei no meu tom sem emoção...

"Oh Sasuke-kun... Você é um comediante... Bem, é melhor eu ir..." Sakura disse dando uma risadinha...

Suspiro... Flames é simplesmente sem sentido! Meu amigo de infância já havia me ensinado.

_(3 Minutos depois)_

Tirando o H... Ali... Tem 4 letras sobrando... Eu tenho 5... 9... F.L.A.M.E.S.

9 A

Pelo que eu me lembro... A significa antipatia!

Não pode ser... NÃO É POSSÍVEL! Isso está errado!

Vamos tentar o nome do Neji...

Hinata Hyuga Neji Hyuga

Tirando a primeira letra do Hyuga e do nome da princesa...

3 4 7 é F raternais...

Hahaha! Eles são apenas amigos!

Agora, o nome do Gaara...

Espere... Qual é o sobrenome do Gaara? Ah, os primeiros nomes devem servir!

Hinata Gaara

Tirando os A's

2 4 6 São feitos um para o outro?

Isso está errado!

Eu rasguei o papel antes que alguém me visse...

"Sasuke-kun? Você está bem?" Hinata perguntou enquanto me entregava alguma coisa para comer...

"Eu estou bem..." Eu disse enquanto aceitava a sopa.

Felizmente Hinata é experiente em missões que duram um mês. Ela preparou uma sopa de ervas, usando uma panela improvisada... Os frascos de suas pomadas...

"Ok pessoal... A pausa acabou! Naruto, eu o avisei para parar de perseguir o Akamaru..." Mestre Kakashi disse.

_Casa Principal da Família Hyuga_

**Hinata**

Eu voltei pra casa para pegar as coisas que eu vou precisar amanhã... Kunais, pomadas e roupas. Estou pronta! Agora para vestir...

Gaara vai embora da vila esta noite e eu quero vê-lo. Ele me ajudou com o Naruto... Ele disse que não quer me ver chorando quando ele partir...

"Otousama, eu vou sair um pouco. Eu prometo voltar antes da meia-noite!" Eu disse ao meu pai, que estava na varanda olhando as estrelas enquanto bebia chá... ele sempre observa as estrelas toda vez que eu vou a uma missão no dia seguinte.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Gaara-kun vai partir esta noite e eu estou indo vê-lo." Eu respondi. Eu o vi assentir e então eu apressei-me e saí.

_Saída de Konoha_

"Gaara-kun!" Eu gritei enquanto tentava alcançá-lo... Felizmente ele me ouviu e parou...

"Ei, é a herdeira Hyuga!" Sua nesan disse.

Eu olhei Gaara diretamente nos olhos e então sorri.

"Você me disse que não queria me ver chorando quando partisse..." Eu disse. "Eu vou esperar pela sua volta."

Ele assentiu, virou-se e saiu... Eu o observei indo embora.

Mas antes que eu vá...

"Arigato."

_Ao nascer do Sol, no próximo dia_

**Neji**

Sasuke e eu esperamos na sala de estar na Casa Principal da Família Hyuga. Nós ficamos aproximadamente 3 minutos encarando um ao outro...

"Desculpem se eu demorei muito. Eu voltei para casa tarde na noite passada." Hinata chegou bem disposta, mas um tanto sonolenta.

"Mas a sua sensei a dispensou cedo ontem." Eu disse receoso.

"Eu ofereci um adeus ao Gaara-kun na noite passada." Ela respondeu enquanto corria para por as sandálias. "Bem, o que vocês estão esperando... Vamos!" Ela disse alegremente.

Então Gaara foi embora desta vila.

ÓTIMO!

Depois de uma habitual caminhada de 20 minutos, nós chegamos ao local de encontro. Nossos senseis já estavam lá. Nós éramos os primeiros a chegar.

"Vocês três estão adiantados hoje... Hinata, você parece um pouco cansada..." Kurenai nos cumprimentou.

"Eu estou bem sensei..." Tranqüilizou Hinata. Os três senseis nos examinaram minuciosamente.

"Seria ótimo se os três fossem um time permanente." Kakashi comentou.

O que tem de ótimo nisso?

Todos os dias... Treinando com esse Uchicha?

Eu prefiro morrer, obrigado.

"Você está certo. Eles são todos pássaros adiantados, não como os outros seis..." Gai concordou.

Nós esperamos 30 minutos pelos dois grupos restantes. O próximo a chegar foi o time da TenTen. Eles estavam andando como se esta missão não tivesse importância... Eu procurei por Shino e o encontrei atrás de suas companheiras de time, que estavam falando sobre os direitos das mulheres. Quando eles chegaram Shino se aproximou de Hinata...

"Eu estou realmente grato pelo nosso grupo ser apenas temporário. Eu realmente não agüento mais os sermões delas sobre os direitos das mulheres!" Shino disse em voz baixa para Hinata.

"Você consegue Shino-kun!" Hinata o encorajou.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ir à floresta e deixar essas garotas!" Shino disse.

O grupo de Naruto chegou 5 minutos depois.

"Mestre Gai, desculpe pelo nosso atraso! Naruto levou muito tempo comprando ramen instantâneo no armazém!" Lee explicou. Atrás dele nós vimos Naruto carregando uma enorme mochila...

**Sasuke**

Eu quis enfiar algum sentido naquela raposa! Mas mesmo que eu o fizesse, não funcionaria... Ele não tem cérebro, lembra?

"Ok, agora estamos todos aqui... Depois da missão vocês estão livres pra sair da floresta à qualquer hora... Esta missão vai levar mais ou menos uma semana, dependendo das suas capacidades e mais do 'trabalho de equipe'." Disse Gai-sensei.

Eu estava pronto pra entrar na floresta, mas...

"SASUKE-SAMA!" Um grito feminino prendeu a minha atenção... Na névoa, eu vi uma silhueta correndo...

"O que é agora?" Eu ouvi a voz irritada do Neji.

Mas ele teve o seu próprio grito agora.

"NEJI-SAMA!" Alguém gritou da direção oposta. Primeiro nós avistamos apenas duas silhuetas, mas depois de alguns segundos...

"Acho que esse é a agonia de ser popular." Eu ouvi TenTen comentar.

"Nos meus cálculos isso já é metade da população das garotas de Konoha." Disse mestre Gai.

Eu observei, em horror...

Isso é tão assustador... o meu fã clube e o do Neji juntos significaria desastre.

"Sasuke-sama é muito mais forte do que Hyuga Neji." Alguém gritou na multidão.

"O QUÊ? Nosso Hyuga Neji é muito mais forte! Neji-sama é um gênio, não como o seu Uchicha!" Alguém gritou de volta.

"Certo... Seus olhos ficam sem expressão quando ele usa o Byakugan. Isso não é muito bonito."

"Bom, para a sua informação, os olhos do Uchicha ficam estranhos quando ele usa o Sharingan! E mais que tudo, ele cospe fogo!"

"Sasuke-sama é especial porque ele é o único restante do clã Uchicha, o qual é bem conhecido!"

"Mas os Uchichas foram uma parte dos Hyuga, que começou sozinho! Uchicha é apenas uma farsa... Sharingan é apenas plágio. Neji-sama é o original!"

MEU SHARINGAN NÃO É PLÁGIO!

"Como vocês se atrevem a dizer isso em frente ao Sasuke-sama!"

"Como vocês se atrevem a comparar o Uchicha ao nosso Hyuga! Ninguém pode se comparar ao Neji-sama!"

E todo o inferno começou...

Eu olhei para o Neji, que estava fitando o seu fã clube atirando forquilhas no meu.

"Seu fã clube é muito mais furioso que o meu... forquilhas?" Sussurrei para ele.

"Tanto faz... Vamos sair daqui antes que se torne sangrento." Ele disse no seu tom sem emoção. Nossos mestres assentiram com a cabeça.

"Boa sorte... Caras..." Disse Mestre Gai, mas foi cortado pela tossidela de Kakashi (hem hem). Mestre Gai olhou para o seu rival, que estava apontando para TenTen...

"Digo, boa sorte pessoas... car... Digo, vocês todos vão enquanto nós bloqueamos esses fã clubes." Corrigiu Gai depressa.

_3 horas depois na floresta de Konoha_

**Neji**

Meus olhos parecem engraçados sempre que uso o Byakugan?

"Neji-kun, você está bem?" Hinata perguntou a mim. Nós estamos descansando...

"Ele nunca está bem!" Eu ouvi Sasuke comentar. Eu o encarei por causa disso.

"Eu estou bem. Eu só estou pasmo em ver como o fã clube do Sasuke é cruel!" Respondi.

"Cruel? Devo lembrar você, cujo fã clube estava atirando forquilhas!" Retorquiu Sasuke.

"Qual fã clube começou?" Eu rebati. Uma longa disputa explodiu de novo. Eu juro, se Hinata não estivesse por perto, eu mataria esse cara! Mesmo que ele seja o único Uchicha restante na terra, eu o mataria!

Enquanto estávamos disputando, encarando um ao outro...

"Me pergunto se Shino e Akamaru estão bem." Ela pensou alto.

"Não se preocupe quanto ao Shino, os sermões da TenTen sempre param quando estamos numa missão." Eu disse.

"Não se preocupe quanto ao Akamaru... Naruto não vai pegá-lo, de qualquer forma." Disse Sasuke.

"Mas..." Respondeu Hinata preocupada.

"Eles vão ficar bem! Eles treinaram muito ontem. E estou certo de que você também." Confortei-a. Ela deixou escapar um sorriso gentil...

"Eu vou reabastecer nosso suprimento de água." Ela levantou-se, deixando-nos sozinhos.

E senhoras e senhores, nós tivemos outra disputa de olhares.

Depois de 30 minutos nós ficamos cansados de encarar um ao outro...

"Eu quero terminar essa missão o mais rápido possível... Não quero nenhum Uchicha fraco aqui." Eu disse enquanto me levantava.

"Tanto faz, Hyuga." Ele respondeu.

Espere... Onde está Hinata? Já se passaram trinta minutos... A nascente não é tão longe daqui.

"Byakugan!" Eu disse, o que fez o Uchicha ficar em alerta.

Eu analisei em volta, nenhum sinal dela.

Rapidamente corri até a nascente, Uchicha me seguindo.

"Onde ela está?" Perguntou Sasuke.

Perto da nascente nós vimos o container de água da Hinata... perto do container haviam pegadas.

"HINATA!" Sasuke gritou. Eu analisei a área novamente... até meu byakugan não pode achá-la.

_Caverna_

**Hinata**

Eu abri meus olhos e vi um coelho olhando para mim. Olhei em volta e lembrei o que aconteceu. Enquanto eu estava terminando de reabastecer o nosso suprimento de água, de repente uma kunai atingiu a minha mão. Eu tentei lutar, mas infelizmente havia tranqüilizante na kunai.

"Vejo que já acordou." O homem olhou para mim curiosamente.

"Você não é nenhum dos nossos alvos. Quem é você?" Perguntei.

"Vamos dizer apenas que eu não fui identificado. Você deve ser uma Hyuga... Julgando pelos seus olhos e cabelos." Ele disse. Eu tentei pegar a minha kunai mas o coelho rosnou para mim... (N/A: vamos apenas imaginar que coelhos rosnam)

"Eu não faria isso se fosse você." O homem disse dando uma risada perversa.

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Trazendo um coelho perigoso para a floresta de Konoha!" Perguntei.

"Boa pergunta... Por que eu estou fazendo isso? Bom, eu não sei... Talvez apenas por vingança." Ele disse e me fez olhá-lo nos olhos... Ele também é um membro Hyuga! "Você parece com a garota que vi 10 anos atrás." Ele disse.

"Você é da classe secundária?" Perguntei. Ele sorriu desdenhoso, mas assentiu.

"Sim... E você..." Ele me acertou no rosto... "Classe primária a qual matou toda a minha família! Desde os meus avós até os meus sobrinhos. Aquele maldito Hyuga Hiashi!"

Otousama?

"Eu vou matá-lo! Mas primeiro..." Ele ordenou o coelho para que me matasse. Eu estava me preparando para o pior... Eu tenho que pensar em como me salvar e matar esse cara...

"Você que pensa!" Eu ouvi a voz do Neji.

"Como você me encontrou?" O homem perguntou. Sasuke foi muito generoso em me salvar antes que o coelho me mordesse.

"Isso não é da sua conta. Como se atreve a machucar a Hinata!" Disse Sasuke.

A luta não demorou muito... O criminoso escapou junto com o seu coelho.

_Outra parte da floresta de Konoha_

**Naruto**

"Vamos, Akamaru! Você vai ter que sacrificar sua vida para nós vivermos!" Eu persegui o cachorro.

"É sua culpa, de qualquer forma! Por que você teve que trazer aquela mochila em primeiro lugar! Você sabe que isso é uma floresta!" Disse Lee.

Como eu ia saber que macacos também gostam de ramen?

"Akamaru, vem aqui garoto... Eu prometo que vou rezar pela sua alma!" Eu disse... MALDITOS MACACOS!

_Outra parte da floresta_

"Você sabia que homens causam guerras? Eles são tão egoístas. Eles preferem matar pessoas a atingir os seus objetivos!" Narrou TenTen a Sakura.

"Ei TenTen, você não acha que tem muitos insetos aqui?" Declarou Sakura. As duas garotas olharam em volta e notaram que os insetos do Shino estavam envolvendo-o.

"Ei, Shino qual é o problema?" Perguntou TenTen. As garotas olharam para Shino e perceberam que ele estava...

"Ah, Shino?" Perguntou Sakura cautelosamente...

"Parem... Conversa... Feminista... Eu não agüento... Mais..." Resmungou Shino.

"Você está brincando se vai deixar esses insetos nos atacarem, não está?" Perguntou TenTen, dando um passo para trás.

"Feminismo... Parem... Tortura... Perdendo... Controle da raiva..." Disse Shino.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" As duas garotas fugiram tentando se esquivar dos insetos que estavam tentando matá-las.

_7 dias depois_

**Sasuke**

Nós ainda não conseguimos encontrar o alvo... Mesmo com dois usuários do Byakugan, de diferentes níveis, não pudemos encontrar o alvo.

"Uchicha, você poderia pelo menos nos ajudar?" Disse Neji, o que me irritou.

Ajudar? Para a sua informação gênio, eu já escaneei 100 quilômetros dessa maldita floresta!

"Neji-kun vamos descansar... Nós estivemos procurando incessantemente pelo nosso alvo por 5 dias inteiros!" Comentou Hinata. Isso parou o gênio...

"Eu vou pegar algumas ervas pra comer..." Sugeriu Hinata, mas Neji a parou.

"Na última vez você foi sozinha, aquele alvo quase a matou..." Neji a lembrou...

"Eu não sabia sobre ele antes... Eu estou bem... Posso tomar conta de mim mesma." Disse Hinata confiante.

Neji deixou-a ir. Ela parecia determinada.

Depois que ela saiu Neji a seguiu lentamente.

"Você não confia na sua prima?" Perguntei.

"Eu confio nela... Eu só estou indo pra ter certeza de que ela está bem." Ele disse e saiu.

E, claro, eu o segui depois.

Eu me escondi atrás de uma árvore, como sempre...

Sorte que nós a seguimos, porque o cara a atacou de novo... Sem mencionar que ele nos atacou também... Os coelhos nos farejaram nos nossos esconderijos e nos fizeram ficar inconscientes.

Quando a minha consciência voltou, nós estávamos na parte escura da floresta.

"Espero que tenham dormido bem." A voz ecoou.

"Onde nós estamos?" Perguntou a voz da Hinata.

"Só estamos do outro lado da floresta." Neji respondeu.

"Calem a boca vocês três... Você garota... Eu já sei de onde eu a vi... É claro, como pude esquecer, a filha do cabeça dos Hyuga... Hinata..."

"O que você planeja fazer com ela?" Eu perguntei... Eu o mataria se ele tocasse nela.

"Bom, o pai dela deve sentir a dor da perda de um ente querido." Disse o homem. Eu ouvi Hinata gaguejar.

"Não se atreva a tocar na Hinata!" Disse Neji sério...

"Oh, eu não vou tocá-la... Minhas criaturas irão..."

"Hinata!" Eu gritei... Eu preciso me desamarrar! Hinata poderia morrer... Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer!

"Vocês são simplesmente patéticos." Uma voz irrompeu...

"Quem é você?" Perguntou nosso inimigo.

"Meu nome não tem importância pra você que vai morrer!"

_Hospital de Konoha_

**Hinata**

Eu abri meus olhos e notei que estava no hospital...

Pelo que eu me lembro eu ia morrer... O inimigo desferiu um soco em mim... Havia muitos coelhos perigosos que estavam prontos pra me atacar...

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei quando vi meu pai.

"Você estava prestes a ser morta, mas agradeça ao Gaara aqui!" Meu pai disse.

Gaara estava sentado na cadeira de visitas.

"Bem vindo de volta! Ah... arigato por salvar a minha vida. Eu te devo uma." Eu disse alegremente. Gaara apenas me fitou...

"Onde estão meus companheiros de equipe?" Perguntei.

"Shino apenas saiu da floresta três dias atrás... Nós só achamos TenTen e Sakura ontem... Elas estavam penduradas num penhasco." Explicou Kurenai-sensei...

"Kiba e Akamaru estão bem... Mas Lee fez a missão por ele mesmo. Ele disse que Naruto continuava perseguindo Akamaru poraí então Kiba gastou o seu shakra err... Torturando o Naruto." Disse Kakashi-sensei.

"O que aconteceu com o Neji e o Sasuke?" Perguntei.

"Era o que nós íamos perguntar a você... Você foi a única que o Gaara trouxe da floresta." Comentou Gai-sensei.

"Hinata-chan, o que aconteceu?" Otousama perguntou. Então eu disse a ele a história sobre o terceiro alvo. Como ele me seqüestrou duas vezes e como ele quase me matou.

"Sasuke e Neji estavam comigo... Gaara-kun, você tem certeza de que não os viu? Eles estavam do meu lado." Perguntei. Gaara apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Por sorte nós vimos Gaara no seu caminho de volta para a Vila da Areia... Ele se voluntariou para ajudar vocês três." Kurenai-sensei piscou para mim.

Nós todos ficamos chocados quando um mensageiro chegou de repente dizendo que os irmãos do Gaara acharam o Sasuke e o Neji...

_Do lado de fora da floresta de Konoha_

**Neji**

Certeza de que enviaram Gaara para nos ajudar nessa missão...

Mas que tipo de ajuda?

_**Flashback**_

"Vocês são simplesmente patéticos." Uma voz irrompeu...

"Quem é você?" Perguntou nosso inimigo.

"Meu nome não tem importância pra você que vai morrer!"

Nós ouvimos o homem gritar. Gaara deve tê-lo envolvido com a sua areia.

"Gaara o que aconteceu com a Hinata? Ela está bem?" Perguntou Sasuke preocupado.

"Ela está bem..." Gaara respondeu. Nós ouvimos Gaara levantar a Hinata e nos deixar para trás. Pior, nós demoramos a perceber que ele envolveu a nossa volta com a areia dele... Nós estávamos como em um iglu... Então os irmãos dele demoraram algum tempo para nos encontrar.

_**  
Fim do flashback**_

Nós fomos saudados pelos nossos fã clubes... E como se nada tivesse acontecido quando saímos, elas ainda estavam atirando forquilhas no fã clube do Sasuke...

Mas no meio da multidão, uma certa pessoa chamou a minha atenção.

"Vocês estão bem?" Hinata perguntou a nós dois.

"Nós estamos bem..." Sasuke e eu vimos o Sr. Homem-Areia atrás dela...

Ele estava nos encarando... Eu juro que eu poderia socá-lo, mas infelizmente Hinata estava lá...

**Fim do capítulo 6**

**(N/A):** Foi hilário! Bom, isso é tudo por hoje! Por favor, comentem! E eu sinto muito mesmo pela demora pra postar este capítulo! Feliz dia das mães!


End file.
